Music of her mind
by venomousgal
Summary: Edward did not come back to Forks. Laurent bit Bella before the wolves could destroy him. Bella has changed and has been trying to find Edward for two years. She becomes a musician in hopes of someday reaching him through her music.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any these characters, just borrowing them from the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I also do not own any of the songs or lyrics posted in this story.

This story starts in the meadow. What if Laurent bites Bella before the wolves can reach her?

"_Yes," he assured me. "I'll be very quick. You won't feel a thing I promise. Oh, I'll lie to Victoria about that later, naturally, just to placate her. But if you knew what she had planned for you Bella…."He shook his head with a slow movement, almost as if in disgust. "I swear you'd be thanking me for this."_

_I stared at him in horror._

_He sniffed the breeze that blew threads of my hair in his direction. "Mouthwatering, "he repeated, inhaling deeply._

_I tensed for the spring, my eyes squinting as I cringed away, and the sound of Edward's furious roar echoed distantly at the back of my head. His name burst through all the walls I'd built to contain it. Edward, Edward, Edward. I was going to die. It shouldn't matter if I thought of him now. Edward, I love you._

Laurent grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him as a lover would. His mouth came down on my neck with vampire speed and my legs buckled and I gasped loudly when I felt his teeth rip through the delicate skin of my neck. He gasped and released me suddenly.

"_I don't believe it," he said, his voice so low that I barely heard it. _

They melted out of the trees in formation, five huge wolves, each big enough to be a bear. Way bigger that wolves should be. Laurent stared at them fear evident on his face then spun and disappeared into the forest with the wolves in hot pursuit.

Before I could register much else in my mind, I felt the intense burning coursing through my body. The pain pulsed out from the wound in my neck and curled sinuously through my chest, my back, and my limbs. I screamed falling to the ground, my back arching and my body contorting with the pain. I stared at the gray sky, searching for salvation. My last conscious thought was of the irony of the situation. I had wanted this for so long with _him_, to be with _him. _ Now I was getting that wish and I was more alone than I had ever been. The screams ripped from my lips echoing through the clearing…..

I don't know how long it was before the pain started to ebb. It could have been days or hours. I was vaguely conscious that there were hands touching me, smoothing my hair. The hands were hot, feverish; I wanted to push them away from me but did not have the strength to raise my hand. Time passed, the burn was cooling, I realized that my senses were sharpened. I opened my eyes gasping. I sat up looking around at my surroundings, trying to orient myself. I was covered with an old worn blanket; I could see every fiber in it. I stood, and the action was so fast that it made my head spin. Whoa! I looked at my hands, they were white and hard. I sniffed cautiously. I could smell something that was not unlike wet dog.

"Bella"

I wheeled around sharply with a snarl ripping from my chest, looking for the source of this voice, my body defensive.

I started up immediately the sound dying on my lips. Jacob. He was there; he had obviously taken me from the clearing and stayed with me through my transformation. I was never so happy to see him. I smiled reaching out towards him "Jake….How….Why?" I whispered.

Jacob stepped quickly back and held up his hands to stop my advancement eying me with undisclosed fear "Bella, stop. I took you here to this abandoned hunting camp and watched over you, but I have to leave now. I am so sorry we could not stop that filthy leech before he touched you, but you are one of them now, and I can't be near you."

"Jake!" I cried his name louder, panicked. "Please don't leave; I don't know what to do!" I wailed. Jacob looked at me with a sad smile "I wish things could have been different for us. I loved you Bella, I did, but I can't be with you anymore. My instincts…I might hurt you…the pack would not understand."

The pack? My mind whirled around this "What pack?" I asked. In response Jacob literally exploded in front of me his clothes flying everywhere, phasing to his wolf form. I screamed and backed away from him in fear. It was really just too much for a girl, turning into a vampire and finding out that my best friend was a…..a…..werewolf. My mind refused to grasp the implications. Jacob phased back to his true form and snatched the blanket up to cover himself.

"Bella, you need to stay away from people. You must maintain the diet of the Cullens. There is a treaty, and if you bite or kill a human the pack will destroy you. Do you understand what I am saying?" he eyed me warily.

"Yes" my voice cracked.

Jacob simply turned and walked out of the cabin, and out of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I do not own the lyrics to the songs, they belong to Evanescence.**

Two years later…..

APOV

I raced up the long drive to our home pushing my car to the limit. The Cullen family liked speed, but today, for once, I was not racing for the sheer thrill and exhilaration of it. I had more on my mind. Sometimes, especially times like these, I hated that we lived so far from everything. It was necessary, of course, but I was impatient. I had news that would irrevocably change my family's life. I was happier than I had been in the last two years.

I threw the car into park, pulled the keys from the ignition and ran into the house, not bothering to close my car door.

"Esme, Carlisle, Jazz, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward!" I called the family to come down so that I could share my news. Everybody except for one person melted slowly into the living room from various areas of the house.

"Edward, "I called "I know you are home. I have incredible news and it concerns you more than anybody. Please come downstairs, it is important" I pleaded softly.

My parents looked at me questioningly but I simply smiled excitedly. Jasper put his arm around me and looked down into my face with curiosity. I wanted this to be a surprise and I wanted to tell everyone at the same time. I could barely contain my joy at my discovery and what it would mean to our family and to Edward especially.

The person my brother had once been had slipped away steadily over the past two years. We had lost him along with the news that Bella had gone missing and was eventually declared dead. He blamed himself for leaving Forks, for leaving her, and especially for lying to her about his love for her. These days he stayed locked up in his room, in his thoughts, coming out only when necessary to hunt. He could not stand to be around the family, or around any affection we showed each other. It was like it was too painful for him. Everything reminded him of her. The only reason he stayed with us was due to Esme. He did not want to hurt our mother again. He had hurt enough people he said.

Edward slowly dragged into the room and threw himself down on the couch. He would not even look at me. I sighed in exasperation.

"Okay Alice," started Carlisle "We are all here, what is going on that has you unable to stand still?"

I turned to everyone smiling widely "I was shopping at the mall…" I began.

"If you are trying to sign us up to be models for the fall releases again, forget it" joked Emmett. "Remember last year? That was a disaster!"

"EMMETT!" I yelled loudly "This is important, more important than clothes or shopping!" I stamped my foot in anger and the family looked at me like I had grown three heads. Okay, so shopping was pretty much top shelf for me….but this _was_ infinitely better.

"Anyways, I went into the music store to buy Jazz the new CD he wanted. While I was in the store, a song came on. It was a song I recognized, but it was impossible!" I opened my mind to them then and let them hear what I had heard, what had amazed me so that I had left in the middle of my shopping.

Edward gasped and sat straight up in his seat, his face showing more animation than it had in months. "Bella's Lullaby?" he choked out.

I grinned at everyone then. "I was stunned too, but I was even more stunned when a voice began singing along with the music" I added softly. Their faces held varying shades of disbelief, except for Edward's. His had with a pleading look, he wanted more than anything to believe in the possibilities of what I was saying.

"I went to the cashier, and I asked the about the music playing. I was told the name of the group was Eternal, the song was called Lover Immortal and that the vocalist was named Isabella Masen" I looked around the room triumphantly and the shell shocked faces of my family. "She is alive!" I crowed delightedly.

Edward was on his feet, his breath gasping, a smile, the first one in over two years, gracing his face "Bella!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own these characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own these lyrics. They belong to Evanescence.**

EPOV

I grabbed Alice by the arm "Did you buy the CD? Is there a picture of her on it?" I knew I was being rough, but I was almost frenzied in my need for more information. Bella was alive. Had I known, she would have been with me. I was heading back to Forks to beg for her forgiveness when word of her disappearance was first released. Then she had been declared dead, and my will had left me and my world had stopped turning. I stayed alive for my family, but I was simply a shell. I felt resurrected now. I had purpose again. To find my love, and to make it all up to her.

Everyone was talking excitedly and all at once. Bella had been an important part of our family. Alice turned to me grinning "I did buy the CD my foolish brother. I haven't listened to it yet, but I did open it. There is an interesting dedication for the album, but there is something you should know before I let you see it" she warned.

She pulled the CD out slowly from behind her back but I yanked it out of her hands before she could finish. I looked at the cover and my breath whooshed out of me in shock, for on the cover was my Bella, in a long white dress. She was stunningly beautiful, pale, and most definitely a vampire.

"Edward," I heard Alice call softly "It doesn't matter Edward. What matters is we have found her again."

I looked up at her then "But…how…she must have been so alone…" I stuttered. My mind was whirling through the possibilities. I had to consciously collect myself. Alice was right though. It didn't matter to me, not now, not after finding her alive. I remembered Alice's other words and carefully opened the CD cover to read the dedication.

_To E.A.M.C_

_My soul is yours_

_You wanted to know my mind, well here it is, the good, the bad, and the ugly_

My cold dead heart almost started beating again. It was meant for me, she still loved me, and she was obviously trying to reach out to me. I looked at my family with wonder shining in my eyes. I quickly plucked the CD out of the case and reluctantly released the case so that the rest of my family could see it. It almost caused me physical pain to do so; it was my only link to her right now and a tenuous one at that. I swiftly but carefully placed the CD in the stereo and pressed play. The strains of Bella's Lullaby filled the room and before long her voice…..Oh.My.God…..her voice accompanied the music. We all stood silently and took it in.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

The emotion in her voice was exquisite. I wanted nothing more than to find her, to hold her, to tell her everything…..right now. I laughed and hugged Alice to me. I whirled and kissed Esme's cheek. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett smiled indulgently at me. I could not contain my joy and I knew I was grinning like a fool.

Alice slowly appraised me "Edward, I think you had better go hunting and clean up. She is playing in two days in Las Vegas, and your favorite sister, being so wonderful and all has managed to obtain some pretty darn good tickets for all of us."

I laughed again "They had better be front row Alice, I can't stand for there to be any distance between her and I, not now, or ever again."

Alice looked at Esme and Carlisle silently beseeching them for their help "Edward, I think that front row tickets would be too much of a shock for Bella. I know she is obviously looking for us, but it has been two years, I think we should be cautious. The tickets are close to the stage though, just 5th row so we can blend in somewhat…."she finished.

I looked at her suddenly nervous. She was right, as always. I did not want to mess this up, or hurt Bella again. I suddenly remembered something important "Alice, can you see her?" I swallowed hard.

Alice closed her eyes, concentrating "No Edward" she frowned "I see nothing."

I did not ponder this much, it did not matter. Two days……I had so much to do…….What would I say? Time had never seemed so slow.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own these characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own these lyrics. They belong to Evanescence.**

**I love the reviews, they are my chocolate….the**__**faster I get them, the faster I am compelled to weave my twisted madness!**

**BPOV**

I was giving up. It had been just over two years, and I was wildly successful, but I had still not found them. In the beginning it had been…… well…….. it had been pretty awful. In fact I think I went half crazy for awhile, being out on my own, in the woods. I lived like a wild animal, consumed by grief and solitude. The grief wasn't for my Edward then, it was more for the life I had left behind. I know, talk about irony. I was ready to give it all up before, but I had a reason then. Now I was just alone, and _angry_. Gah!

I think the anger is what fueled me to finally return to civilization. I didn't know where to go, and so went to the only place I felt safe. The Cullen home. It was secluded enough that nobody would know I was there, and Carlisle and Esme had left everything. I began carving out a routine existence there though I never, ever let myself near the third floor of the house. I was too afraid of the memories.

Finally one day I got my courage up enough to pull the white sheet off of the grand piano….his piano….. and that's when my fascination with music began. It was out of boredom really. Okay….honestly……well really it was out of my intense desire and desperation to hear my lullaby again, to see if I could remember how it sounded and duplicate it. I was self taught, and having endless time poured every minute of every day into learning and composing. The composing eased some of the emotional stress I was suffering. It was liberating to be able to express my emotions through the music. I began to rely on this outlet for my pain more and more often to overcome the fear, sadness, my broken heart and most of all the loneliness.

I thought constantly of Edward in those early days. The pain in my heart did not ease with my transformation. I wondered if he knew that I had been declared dead by the authorities. I wondered if he was happier now or if he even cared. My emotions raged all over the map, but at the end of the day I knew I would give anything to be with him and his family again so that I was not alone. I could even swallow the pain of seeing him every day and knowing he did not love me. _I was tired of being alone._

That's when I began to formulate a plan. I knew Edward's love of music and thought of his ever growing CD collection. I needed to overcome my painful shyness to make it big in the music industry. I argued and convinced myself that eventually he or his family would hear my music or see me on television and come and find me. I threw myself into my plans wholeheartedly. I sold the furniture from the Cullen home to amass enough money for me to place an ad in a Los Angeles newspaper looking for band members and to re-entered society under the name of Isabella Masen. Of course in L.A. nobody questioned the evening band practices. Everyone was crazy there. I hunted frequently during this time, surprised that I never once felt the blood lust for humans. I don't know if it was because I was ingrained against taking human lives or if it was just because all of my concentration was single-mindedly tied up in my plans.

I found some great band members and it only took a measly 4 months to get signed by a well know label. I don't hesitate to say that my new found beauty definitely helped the situation in this respect. Now I dazzled people. My fans loved the raw emotion in my music. I had it all, but I still had nothing. I had been performing concerts all across the country and they…….had not come.

I was fast becoming known as an eccentric artist by the venues I played, and by the demands I made at time of contract. No backstage passes, no food was to be provided (okay, so they thought I had a fear of being poisoned, but whatever works) and most importantly, fifth row seats were always kept vacant at every concert. This was a _big_ stipulation. If anybody purchased tickets using a credit card in the name of Cullen or Masen they were to get these seats. It was a long shot at best and a desperate one at that. I naturally had a lot of false alarms due to this and ended up wildly depressed after each incident. Why fifth row you ask? Dunno, I guess I felt if _he_ were too close I would lose my concentration and my nerve to perform. I had a special song the band and I worked on but had never recorded or performed publically waiting for the day that the faces I wanted to see would be there. I was beginning to think that day would never come, and it really made me mad. I mean honestly! After all this work, I wanted to prove that I had taken care of myself and that I was strong enough, not the silly little helpless Bella they remembered.

Angela, my closest friend and personal assistant, knocked on the door and quickly entered my dressing room. She knew me better than anyone although she did not know _my secret. _I assumed she was coming to inform me that the band was ready to start rehearsal and sighed loudly not wanting to get up_. _She took one look at my melancholy face and smiled widely at me and said the words that ignited me "Somebody purchased seven tickets today using a credit card under the name of Alice Cullen for the Vegas show" she informed me. It took about a half a second for the news to register and I was on my feet my hand at my throat, gasping.

"Ange, please get the boys in here, I will need to speak with them, and please call my stylist immeidately" I requested breathlessly.

Angela chuckled and grabbed me in a quick hug "Maybe it _will_ be them this time!" she squealed. She thought I had been searching for long lost family all this time, and I never had corrected her assumptions. She went along with it and that was all that mattered to me.

I could barely stay still. This was it…..and I had less than 24 hours to prepare myself the reunion of a lifetime. I was more nervous than I had ever been in my human existence, which was ridiculous, as I was graceful, beautiful and had nothing to worry about now. Would they want me now? The questioned nagged at the back of my mind while I made preparations for Vegas.


	5. Chapter 5

**These characters are not mine; I have just borrowed them from Stephenie Meyer. The music and lyrics are borrowed from Evanescence. Please check out "Bella's" music videos (did you notice the references to the Quileutes in one?) and her Vegas performance which I have put links to on my page.**

**Thanks for all the encouragement on my first fan fic! This has been as exciting as a half dressed Edward!**

**EPOV**

The first thing I did was hunt, then I changed my clothes for the first time in months and logged onto my computer. I wanted more than anything to see what the information the internet had about Eternal. I just wanted more of Bella. I was like a blind man holding onto anything I could.

I was very worried about how Bella would react to me when she saw me. I had left her broken, and then had failed to protect her. Could she let go of the past? I had to tell her how I really felt, I had to come clean. She had adopted my birth name as her identity, did that mean something? I genuinely hoped it was a good omen.

While I mused, I found what I was searching for. Music videos for Eternal. Good old YouTube. I started the first video and closed my eyes absorbing the music and letting her voice surround me. Wait just a minute…..wow….she sounded _bitter_? The song was all about pain and uncertainty and anger. Uh-oh!

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom, I died again I'm going under_

This was not the Bella I knew. I looked at the video stream and almost fell off my chair. Bella looked fierce, and angry, and…..well….she looked sexy! In the video the crowd was in frenzy, people reaching up to grab her. NO! MINE! I wanted to break their hands. I could not tear my eyes away. I could almost taste the accusations to me in her music. I felt like I was being ripped in half, while being deliriously happy all at once.

"Damn Edward! Bella is hot…..she is almost indecent…..man you should have changed her way back when" Emmett exclaimed sneaking up behind me. I jumped, a growl ripping out of my chest. I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I had not heard the whole family come up behind me. Everyone was watching the video now, unable to disguise their curiosity. I could feel their growing disbelief at this new person that was Bella. Wow….was the unanimous thought.

"Oh my," gasped Esme when the video ended "That was different."

I could not help but agree. This was definitely a side of Bella that we had never seen. I was beginning to get worried.

"Play the next video Edward" asked Alice excitedly dancing from foot to foot. She was the only one that did not seem bothered by this new Bella. Rosalie snorted in disgust. Carlisle took one look at my murderous face and quickly shushed her.

"Edward, it has been a long time, and we don't know what she has gone through. It only stands to reason that she might not be the same person as she was" cautioned Carlisle. I looked at him with agony on my face. I wanted _my_ Bella, and I knew only too well who was to blame for all this anger in her music. Me. I pressed play on the next video and my mouth dropped open and stayed there. I felt a wave of calm flow over me and turned to glare at Jasper. He looked sheepishly at me and shrugged his shoulders. Emmett grinned like a fool and Rose slapped him in the back of the head. This video almost screamed seduction.

Rosalie giggled "Oh Edward! That is so funny! She tried to have someone portray you in this video. I mean it doesn't look like you, but the symbolism is definitely there……and the wolves" she snorted unable to continue.

Oh.My.Dear.God!

The music filled the room, the accusations screaming out at me. I had never felt so alive! Yes I was worried, yes I was ashamed, and oh boy I was having lustful thoughts just watching her, but I knew I could make this right. I wanted to be that man in the video, touching her.

_Don't cry to me, if you loved me_

_You would be here with me_

_You want me, come find me_

_Make up your mind_

Carlisle decided enough was enough at this point. I think he felt sorry for me, I am sure I could hear him chuckling in his head. I looked down quickly and turned off the computer, embarrassed. Man what I wouldn't give for some privacy sometimes. It was bad enough that my siblings were aware of every feeling without my parents catching on. I looked at the time and smiled. We would be leaving soon for Vegas.

We entered Vegas at twilight, the perfect time of day for those like us. We quickly made our way to the outdoor concert area and were shown to our section. I had to give it to Alice, these seats would give us a fantastic view of the stage without being too noticeable. I notice a small blond haired woman peek out from stage left at us, staring curiously. When she noticed me looking she quickly turned and said something to the someone offstage. My hearing is wonderful, but in this crowded concert with people all around us chanting for the band it was almost impossible to make out. All I heard was "gold……yes…..like yours." It was frustrating. I tried to see in the woman's mind but she had gone.

Suddenly the stage went dark. I could see the band come on and then there she was. She settled herself at the electric piano and began to play an intro. The crowd went absolutely wild. Bella kept playing the light intro.

The blond woman I had seen earlier picked up the microphone at stage left and announced "Good evening Eternal fans. We have a special treat for you tonight. Eternal will be performing a brand new song first tonight. One that has never been played live or recorded before. Isabella would like to dedicate this song to some old friends in the audience this evening. Enjoy"

Wait! She knew? She knew we were here? The spotlight came up on Bella then as she began to sing and I couldn't think anymore. The melody started of haunting and emotionally intense, suddenly the music soared and Bella was off the piano bench on her feet singing. She was magnificent, I couldn't breathe. The lyrics called to me and as I fought to maintain composure I realized she was staring straight at me. Was she singing for me……

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

I looked at my family but they were staring like they were gob smacked at Bella. All except for Alice, that is. She turned to me with a triumphant smile on her face. I turned back to the stage looked at Bella and smiled. The next words out of her glorious mouth made me catch my breath . There was no longer any doubt she was singing for me.

frozen in time without your touch

without your love darling

only you are the life among the dead

I jumped to my feet and pushed towards the stage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Do I own Bella and Edward? Nope, just borrowed them from Stephenie Meyer…..**

**EPOV**

**The last notes of the song were fading as I pushed my way towards the stage. Bella stood with her head down, breathing heavily, her hair obscuring her face. I tried to read her thoughts……..nothing. Damn! She was still on mental mute with me. It disconcerted me even more to know that I could still not read her mind. It made me feel nervous and insecure. I was roughly 10 feet away from her, at the edge of the stage when her scent hit me. I stopped dead in my tracks. Her scent was the same as before, if not more powerful and intense now, and it called to me strongly. The sole difference was that now I did not want to take her blood, I wanted to take her. I wanted to consume her. I was surprised and ashamed when I felt a tightening in my stomach. It was pure lust. I silently willed her to look at me, to acknowledge my presence. I knew by now that she **_**knew**_** I was there. She raised her head and stared straight into my eyes. I did not blink, she did not waiver. **

**Without breaking her stare, she touched a mic in her ear and I heard her mumble quickly "Take them to my rooms please."**

**The intro for the next song started and Bella finally broke eye contact and gave herself to the music singing to the screaming mob of fans again. If the silent communication we just shared had not been so intense I could almost believed that I imagined it. I felt a small hand on my shoulder and ignored it at first thinking it was Alice. The hand shook my shoulder again and I turned to glare down at whoever interrupted me. The small blond I had seen earlier looked up at me fearfully.**

"**Sir," she gasped "Isabella has asked for you and your party to wait for her in her dressing room." She looked at me nervously as her words slowly registered with me. I put one finger up, asking her to wait, and turned back to the stage again, willing her to look at me again.**

"**Please ….um….Mister….. Cullen?" she trailed off uncomfortably "Bella will be upset….. thinking that I did not come and inform you."**

**At the sound of my name I whipped my head around to look at the woman. "How do you know my name" I asked trying to keep my voice casual. The girl blushed a bright pink and began to stammer "B….Bella always k…keeps seats at every concert for the Cullen's, and since you and your family are in those seats, I just assumed…" she trailed off at the look on my face.**

"**I will go and get my family, stay right here please" I asked her politely. My thoughts were whirling through my head vampire speed and I tried to keep my facial expressions smooth. I pushed back through the crowd and beckoned everyone to follow me. It took great effort for me to get Emmett's attention away from Bella onstage. I growled and Rose smacked him in the head again.**

"**What!" he asked innocently "Can't a guy admire his little sister?" he smirked at me.**

"**Isabella has invited us backstage" I informed my family arching my eyebrow. "We have to go, someone is waiting to take us now" I hissed insistently when nobody moved.**

"**Wait," asked Esme incredulously turning from the stage "She knows we're here? Oh never mind, I am just so happy that our family will be whole again!" she cried flinging her arms around me.**

**We made our way back to where the blond girl was waiting. She had her hand touched to her earpiece frowning. She looked up at our approach stunned by the beauty of the lot of us. This was a normal human reaction and I smirked until I heard her thoughts as we followed her.**

_**I hope this really is Bella's long lost family. She was happier today than since I have known her, and God knows she deserves some happiness. This one seems to be mesmerized by her, maybe he's not family, maybe he's….**_

**Her thoughts broke off when we encountered one of Bella's burly security guards and I groaned. I wanted to see where that little gem of a thought was going.**

"**What's this?" he said astonished, looking over us "Ange, you know Isabella allows nobody…..and I mean nobody backstage. It's part of her contract."**

**The woman stomped her foot impatiently and glared at the brute "Let us by, James, this is on Bella's direct orders, and I don't think you want to piss her off tonight" she fumed "besides" she added with a proud smile "these are the Cullen's. Bella has costume change in 5 minutes and she has requested that Alice go choose something for her second set."**

**I heard a delighted shriek from behind me "Bella Barbie!" cried Alice jumping up and down her eyes shining with excitement. Alice then proceeded to shove past the security guard screaming "Out of my way idiot, I have an outfit to decide!"**

**The guard glared at us but stepped aside quickly once her caught sight of Emmett's scowl and my thunderous expression. The girl…Ange….led us to a large dressing room and asked us to relax and offered us refreshments. There were several large couches at the front of the room and we all proceeded to make ourselves comfortable while we waited. All except for Rosalie and Alice who were shrieking with obvious delight over Bella's wardrobe. I looked towards the large closet. I guess some things had changed with Bella, who used to need fashion advice from my sisters. **

**The blond woman noticed my unbelieving expression and laughed "Bella has a stylist; she gave her the night off and told her that she had someone better in mind to coordinate clothing for her. I think the stupid woman almost had puppies when Bella told her!" she snickered. 'Ohhh, incoming" Ange warned as she ran for the door and yanked it open to admit a very angry Bella.**

**She was obviously in a hurry and started undoing the buttons on her outfit while quietly giving orders to the blond woman. "Ange, you have get security to control the front of the stage. There are people trying to surge on with us and I am afraid someone is going to get hurt. They are out of control tonight. Oh and tell that ass James he is fired. He dared insinuate to me that you were incompetent and tried to argue with me as I was coming backstage. I don't have time for his bullshit" she growled.**

**She had finished undoing the buttons and had started to drop the dress from her body when I gasped. She spun around and locked eyes with me, biting her lip. If she could still blush she would have been crimson. I quickly turned my head away from her, trying to think of anything but the creamy white skin of her back that had been revealed as the dress had started to slide off. Only then did she seem to notice the rest of the family sitting there watching her and for the first time that evening I saw her composure slip. **

"**I'm sorry," she mumbled "I am not used to having company backstage." She ran toward the wardrobe holding the dress up with one hand. Alice danced out of the closet with Rosalie on her heels and they embraced Bella excitedly then yanked her in to change.**

**When Bella emerged moments later she was fully dressed in another stunning outfit and looked radiantly happy. She took a deep breath and smiled at us. Carlisle and Esme quickly stood to embrace her. I am sure Esme would have cried if she could produce tears. Emmett grabbed her next and gave her a big hug.**

"**Can't breathe Em" she gasped smiling. Jasper pulled her by the hand and wrapped her in a tight hug laughing.**

"**Jasper" she smiled "You don't know how long I have wanted to do that!"**

**I had been hanging back all this time, not sure how to approach her when I felt Alice at my elbow "Just go to her stupid" she hissed.**

**I walked up to Bella keeping my eyes on her face. She eyed me warily and took a step towards me. I put my hand out and stroked her cheek, looking into her eyes. Her hand reached up to touch mine and I felt the familiar electricity jump between us. She gasped, then spun on her heel and ran out of the room leaving me breathless.**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Edward and Bella or any of the Twilight characters. They are borrowed from the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

Sorry for not updating last night, I have been trying to be consistent, but I am currently camping and I have a hard time getting an internet signal!

All the reviews have been wonderful, please keep them coming!

BPOV

Ok I had just finished the encore, and I had to go back and face them. I stood side stage and stared numbly at the crew disassembling the band's equipment, but I knew I could not delay this forever. They were all waiting for me, and despite the fact that I wanted them. I knew I was going to have some explaining to do and that it would be hard. There were so many things they did not know about me yet, and I was worried they would think less of me.

I don't know what I had been thinking at costume change……okay I had not been thinking……when I perform, I tend to lose all sense of everything else, and I really am not accustomed to having visitors in my dressing room. But to almost undress before noticing them there…..how stupid could I be? Emmett was never going to let me forget it. The rest of the family understood I think, except for Edward. I saw the way he turned his head not wanting to look at me…..I groaned just thinking of it. He probably thought I was pulling some female trick and trying to be suggestive to him. The last thing I wanted to do was to make him uncomfortable by allowing him to see that I still had feelings for him. Ones that I knew he did not reciprocate.

I sighed, plastered a bright smile on my face and pushed open the door to my dressing room. "Er….I am done for the night. Anyone want to get out of here?"

Everybody turned to me at the same time. Alice ran over to me pulling me into another tight hug "Sure Bella, anything you want" she smiled up at me.

"Well," I called over my shoulder, trying to keep it light "I have to change again, but this time I think I will do it in here. I mean, I can only give so many shows in one night." I heard Emmett's big laugh booming over everyone else's quiet snickers.

I quickly pulled on a pair of washed out jeans and a light blue cotton v-neck. I grabbed my silver necklace and fastened it around my neck. I was worried that the necklace would only cause more questions, but left it on anyways. It had been a gift, and I had promised I would always wear it. It was cool against my skin but familiar and comforting. I wrapped my hand around the pendant for courage and took a deep breath then stepped out of the wardrobe.

"I know you all have questions for me, so I thought we could retire to my home where we will be able to talk freely" I offered shyly.

"Oh Bella," cried Esme "Oh my daughter. Please come here" she held her arms open to me. I hesitated for a brief second and then allowed her to wrap her arms around me again. "We thought you were dead, we had no idea Bella. I can't believe we have found you again. It is a miracle." She pulled back and looked into my eyes "Bella you understand we don't want to let you go. Carlisle and I want you to join our family. We always wanted that. Please tell me you'll think about it" she pleaded softly.

Everyone started talking at once, except for Edward. He just stared at me with his face unreadable. I was elated, eager and confused all at the same time. I had wanted this for so long, but was scared to trust myself to be enough, and I was scared that Edward really didn't want me around. I felt a wave of reassurance fall over me and I stiffened and turned to Jasper.

"Don't" I glared at him. I felt the wall go up in my mind, and Jasper looked at me in amazement when he felt it switch off. I let go of the pendant then and clenched my fists shaking with the effort to maintain my control. I was tired, and it was taxing me. I needed to get home and soon.

"How are you doing that?"he asked me, dumbstruck.

Before I could answer Carlisle spotted the pendant I was wearing. He narrowed his eyes and his face became serious. He walked up to me slowly and looked at me for permission. I nodded slightly and Carlisle reached out to pluck the pendant from between my breasts.

I heard Edward hiss from across the room, and spun my head in his direction. He was standing with his fists clenched glaring at me. I could not understand what I had done wrong.

I looked up at Carlisle's questioning expression and he asked me what I had been dreading "Bella, why are you wearing the pendant of a Volturi guard? Where did you get this?"

I composed my features again, squared my shoulders and looked at the family. They were staring at me horrified. "I am not with the Volturi" I reassured them.

Carlisle looked at me skeptically. "How did you get the pendant then? Only the inner guard members are allowed to wear them, and it is a sign of stature and honour. They would never part with one so easily, it is of great importance to them" he added.

I bowed my head. This was my shame and I knew I would have to face it. It still hurt to think about it. I seemed to be constantly hurting others. I raised my head, smiled sadly and said "Felix gave it to me" before my legs buckled out from under me and I sank to the floor.

**Okay folks! I have more surprises coming up. Please send me reviews….lol! If I get at least 50 more reviews, I promise to start giving sneak peeks!**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own these characters they are simply borrowed from Stephenie Meyer for my fancy!

Keep up the reviews people!!

BPOV

I came to on one of the couches feeling hands stroking my hair. I opened my eyes and saw concerned faces staring down at me. Oh Shit. Now what were they going to think. I thought I would have more time to explain myself before doing yet another embarrassing thing. I quickly sat up.

"Bella" I could hear the concern in Carlisle's voice "What happened? Do you need to hunt? Has this happened before?"

I closed my eyes and sighed "It has been a long day, can we not go back to my house? I promise I will explain once we get there." The weakness was overcoming me and I struggled to maintain myself. One minute at a time….hold on to it…..I chanted the mantra over and over again in my head.

Alice whispered something to Rosalie that I did not catch and they both came over and helped me up. She seemed to know I needed the assistance, to know that I was weakening quickly. I looked around the room. Jasper and Emmett were standing to the side and slightly behind Edward who honestly looked as if he wanted to kill me. His expression was thunderous and his fists were clenched tightly at his side. I shrunk back towards Alice, shaking. Rosalie hissed and shot a venomous look at Edward. Jasper put his hand on Edward's arm, but he just snarled and shook it off.

"I'm sorry. I….I….didn't think you might not want to come, or to see me. How thoughtless and selfish of me" I murmured, hurt deeply by this reaction. I knew he did not love me, but I did not realize he felt this strongly towards me now. I turned and open the door to the dressing room. "Ange, please have my car brought around" I managed politely, all the while screaming inside my head.

Carlisle cleared his throat embarrassed "Son" he chastised. I stiffened, and walked out of the room. I heard a loud commotion behind me but kept walking. I was beyond all caring at this point. All the hopes that I had held on to for the past two years had just been crushed. I was lucky if I was going to make it home without falling apart, and for that I did NOT want an audience. How could I have been so stupid? Maybe I should have stayed in Italy, should have pretended, he would have taken me either way, I knew that. I touched the pendant between my breasts. My driver quickly ran around the car and opened the door for me. I was shaking hard now with the effort to hold onto myself. I took a deep breath.

The Cullen's suddenly came rushing out of the building behind me and in that split second I lost my control. Jasper stumbled, and cried out, his hand going to his head as my emotions hit him hard. Shit! Get a grip Bella I told myself. I took a shaky breath. Hold on to it Bella. But I was too tired, emotionally and physically. My vampire gift was that I could shield myself. I could shield my thoughts, my emotions, my scent, and my future. This gift had a curse though. A heavy price to pay. I was the only vampire ever created that required sleep. Yes, sleep. How pitiful could I get? I was not supposed to have limitations, but if I pushed myself too far, if I exhausted myself, I could not shield myself. I _was_ still weak, helpless little Bella, and this is what I did not want them to know. I hung my head in shame. It was too late….they would not want me now, he would not want……

Edward suddenly pushed past Esme and rushed towards me his face twisted in pain. Just as suddenly he stopped and gasped. He looked at me incredulously. He had heard my thoughts.

"No Bella" his voice was husky with emotion as he stepped towards me "Stop telling yourself that. Of course we want you. I……I…. want…" he stopped.

I sighed frustrated "That's okay Edward; you don't need to feel guilty. You always did blame yourself for everything" I lifted my head and looked at them all staring at me "I am going home. If you want to come, you may follow. I will…..rest….." I choked, ashamed "then I will explain everything." Without saying another word I climbed into the car, shut the door and quietly fell apart.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own these characters. They are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer. Okay guys, here is Edward's point of view. I have to justify all his bizarre behavior.

EPOV

I watched from the side of the stage as Bella sang the second set to the crowd. The mob was screaming for her to do an encore at the end of her performance. The crew rolled out a piano and Bella sat down and started playing her lullaby. She poured every ounce of her heart into that song and it was for me. I vowed that I was going to do everything I could to make it up to her and show her I loved her, even if it took me all of eternity.

As the song ended I turned and quickly made my way back to her dressing room. I didn't want her to know I had been watching. My father grinned knowingly at me as I sat down on the couch and tried to look calm. It took a long time for Bella to return to her dressing room and I began to worry that she had left. Finally the door opened and she came in smiling widely.

"Er…..I am done for the night. Anyone one to get out of here?" she asked hesitantly.

My sister ran straight to Bella and hugged her tightly saying "Sure Bella, anything you want." I should have been the one to do that. I was just so unsure of how to act after she had run from me. I did not want to hurt her or scare her, and if things had changed, I did not want to make her uncomfortable.

Bella made a quip about changing but in the other room this time. As if I needed to be reminded. I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach again and Jasper looked at me sharply then laughed. Emmett caught on to my discomfort and high fived Jazz. Sure they thought it was funny, but they had mates. Nobody had ever affected me this way, and I was mildly resentful at being the brunt of their inside joke.

Bella came out of her wardrobe minutes later looking stunning in washed out denim, knee high black leather boots and a blue v- neck pullover. She was clutching some sort of necklace in her hand and looked somewhat nervous. She swayed slightly and I reached out my hand wanting to touch her, to reassure her.

She took a deep steadying breath and invited us to her home so we could all talk freely. She knew we would have questions. My mother, quickly noticing Bella's uncertainty, jumped up and quickly wrapped her in a tight embrace comforting her. The next words out of her mouth were asking Bella to join us, to live with us. I wanted this more than anything but Bella looked terrified and overwhelmed. I was worried we were pushing her too soon. I looked at her closer; she was pale and swaying on her feet again. I was steadily become more worried about her but tried not to be too conspicuous about it.

I felt Jasper send a wave of reassurance out to everyone trying to calm us. Before the feeling could fully register with me I saw Bella stiffen in anger and she turned to Jasper and yelled "Don't!" She dropped the necklace she held then and clenched her fists, visibly shaking with effort.

Jasper was shocked and tried to ask Bella how she had blocked him when I heard Carlisle's thoughts.

_Is she Volturi? She wears the crest._

WHAT? Carlisle was staring at the pendant lying between Bella's breasts. He walked over to her warily eyeing her face. She nodded and he plucked the pendant from between her breasts. I instinctively hissed at the intimacy of this simple contact. _Mine!_ My fists were clenched at my sides.

Carlisle ignored me "Bella why are you wearing the pendant of a Volturi guard?" he questioned calmly.

Bella swayed again, then visibly pulled herself up and faced us all "I am not Volturi" she enunciated carefully. She seemed nervous.

Carlisle was unconvinced "How did you get the pendant then? Only the inner guard members are allowed to wear them, it is a sign of stature and honour. They would never part with one so easily; it is of great importance to them." Bella swayed again and lowered her head. She raised her head and looked at all of us. Her eyes met mine last and her lips trembled "Felix gave it to me" she whispered and collapsed at my feet before I could catch her.

"BELLA" I roared in panic. Bella was lying in a heap on the floor, white and still. Everyone was trying to crowd in at once. I immediately wheeled into a protective stance in front of her growling deep in my chest. I reached my hand down to her and was surprised to see it shaking. I couldn't lose her again, I just found her.

Emmett pulled me roughly away from her before I could register what was happening and Carlisle gently scooped Bella off the floor and laid her on the couch. I roared again and struggled in his arms.

"Dude! Let Carlisle take care of her. Stop it; you will only scare her if she wakes up." Emmett hissed in my ear. I slowed my struggles, but I was furious, I just wanted to go to her. She was coming around slowly and Carlisle was gently questioning her. Bella sat up and weakly asked for us to go with her to her home again. She looked emotionally drained. Alice and Rose rushed over to help her to her feet.

She stood slowly and the light caught the pendant she wore as it swung back and forth. The force of my pain hit me like a truck. Felix. She fell apart emotionally after speaking his name; she was wearing something of utmost importance of his, branding her as his. The pain was staggering. I just wanted to run. All this time, thinking she sang for me, it had been for Felix. She locked eyes with me, and sensing my anger shrunk back against Alice in fear. I felt the anger, jealousy, and hurt radiating off me and Jazz laid a warning hand on my arm. I snarled staring at her in accusation.

The effect on Bella was immediate. She shook off Alice's and Rose's hands and asked for her car to be brought round. She looked at me clearly hurt "I'm sorry. I….I…didn't think you might not want to come, or to see me. How thoughtless and selfish of me" she mumbled and walked out of the room.

Carlisle looked at me deeply disappointed "Son," he began and the switched to silent communication

_Edward. How could you do that to her? She is hurting, and I know you are too, but we don't even know what she has been through. Felix may be nothing to her. He is not here with her, is he? Talk to her, let her explain, tell her how you feel. She deserves to know._

It was chaos. The whole family was yelling at me. I had to do something to fix this. Carlisle was right, he always was. I ran out of the door after Bella. I knew then that if all she could give me was friendship I would gladly take it to keep her in my life, but I could not bear to lose her again. My family ran with me. They were not willing to lose a sister and daughter again either.

Bella was trying to get in her car but her body was shaking so hard she could not seem to manage that small feat. She saw us coming and paled further. Jazz suddenly gasped and grabbed his head. A wave of pain and heartbreak crashed like a shockwave over us. Jasper was not prepared when Bella's emotions had hit him and had radiated it out to all of us. He fell to his knees. Bella took a deep breath and I could see what it was costing her to try to hold herself together. She dropped her head in shame, her hair obscuring her face.

Seeing her like that, I no longer cared what she thought; I had to go to her. I could not stand to see her hurting, her pain was always my pain. I pushed past Emmett, running for her and slammed to a stop when I realized I could _hear_ her.

_I cannot shield myself. I pushed myself too far, I need sleep. I am still weak, helpless little Bella. I never wanted them to know. They will not want me now; HE will not want me……_

Oh.My.God! What had I done? How could she think that, I loved her, I had _always_ loved her.

I stepped towards her "No Bella. Stop telling yourself that. Of course we want you." I hesitated nervously "I…..I…want….." She did not let me finish.

Bella looked at me with dead eyes "That's okay Edward; you don't need to feel guilty. You always did blame yourself for everything." She stared out at my family and whispered "I am going home. If you want to come you may follow. I will….rest….." she choked out, clearly ashamed "and then I will explain everything."

She did not look at me again as she got into her car. The door closed, but I heard her just the same.

_I love him….oh God….Edward……_

That was all I needed to hear. Ignoring the rest of my family I ran to the car and ripped the door open with such force I almost ripped it off the hinges. She was shaking with dry sobs and I slid into the car and wordlessly and wrapped my arms around her. I held her while she cried herself into a restless sleep on my stone chest and I swore to myself in that moment that I would never let my angel go again.


	10. Chapter 10

These characters belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. I am only grateful to be able to borrow them from time to time.

THANK YOU for all the wonderful reviews!

EPOV

We moved further and further out of the city. The car eventually turned down a long drive and pulled up in front of a large stone house. The driver came around to open the door and I gently carried Bella from the car to the house. The door was locked and I smiled and put my hand up under the eave and sure enough found the key. Some things never changed.

I let myself into the house, leaving the door unlocked for my family who were following not far behind us. Without turning on any lights I ran lightly up the stairs following Bella's scent to a room which I knew must be hers. She was still in a deep sleep. I laid her softly onto the king size bed and started pulling off her boots. I still could not believe she was _sleeping._ What we all wouldn't give to be able to sleep, and she was ashamed of it. I shook my head smiling, silly Bella. I unfolded the coverlet at the bottom of the bed and laid it over her still form.

I lifted my head and looked around her room. On a raised dais to the right there was a gleaming baby grand piano, to the left an area with a bookcase, small table and two comfortable chairs. There were pictures spread throughout the room on every available space and with a shock I realized that these pictures were familiar, they were pictures of my family from our home in Forks. How had she managed to get these?

I heard my family arrive and reluctantly left Bella to go and greet them. I could tell they were anxious to know what happened between us in the car. I ran my hand through my hair; I did not know what to tell them. What had happened? I held her, she cried, but nothing was said between us. I ran lightly down the stairs and began turning on lights.

Esme gasped "It is home, it is just like our home in Forks."

It was unbelievable. Bella had duplicated everything in her home to look like our family home had looked, except this house had a large stone fireplace. There were several pictures on the mantle of my family, including one of Bella and me at prom. We all looked these over with wonder. Then the last picture caught my eye. Bella was with a handsome dark haired vampire sitting on a large stone by a river. Her head was bent and his hands were around her waist. He was wearing the pendant. Felix. It left a bad taste in my mouth just looking at it. I growled and felt Alice's hand on my arm.

"Edward, let it go. You do not know, and you should not assume" she reminded me gently. "What happened in the car? Why did you run to her like that, so suddenly?"

Everyone was looking at me expectantly. I knew what they wanted to hear, but I had to be honest.

"She…..I….um…….I heard her thoughts, she called my name. So I went to her. She was crying and I held her until she fell asleep, but we did not talk" I admitted.

"Oh Edward," cried Esme "I am so proud of you. I know it has been hard on you too. You are doing the right thing. I am afraid you will have to be patient with her, she is so uncertain, even I could see that."

Carlisle looked at the family and cautioned us all "When Bella wakes up, it is important that we listen to her story without censure." He leveled a sharp look at me "Edward, you have to keep calm, not matter what she says to you. I do not know the extent of her blocking powers, but we don't want to have to find out the hard way. I am also quite concerned with her obvious involvement with the Volturi."

I heard a movement from upstairs. Everyone tensed as Bella appeared at the top of the stairs looking down at all of us. I stared at her trying to hear her again, but her wall was back in place. She came down the stairs slowly and gracefully folded herself into a chair.

She kept her head down "I am ready to talk to you all now" she whispered. She told us everything, of how she had been changed in the meadow and how Jacob had taken her out into the wild and left her. I clenched and unclenched my fists thinking of her alone like that. I could kill him. My breath was coming in quick gasps and Carlisle shot me a warning look. I immediately tried to calm myself. I did not want to scare her. She went on to tell us of how she had gone to our home in Forks and lived there. By now my entire family was staring at her in obvious shock. How could she have coped with her bloodlust as a newborn all by herself? Carlisle asked her how she managed and Bella shrugged her shoulders and stated that she never had struggled with it, that she was repulsed by the thought of taking human life.

After six months she had gone to Los Angeles to start her band to record her music in the hopes of finding us. My mind was reeling; she had done all of this for us. Before I could think any more about it Carlisle took the questioning to an area I did not want to think about.

"Bella, can you tell us about the Volturi? What is your involvement with them and with….well…..with Felix?" Carlisle asked her gently.

I dug my fingers into the side on the chair I was sitting in at the sound of his name. Bella took a deep breath and looked straight at me as she started talking.

"Well, I went to Italy on tour, and I wanted to shoot some videos there, and I remembered what Edward told me about the Italian coven, so I went looking for them. I was hoping they could tell me where you were. I didn't intend on staying with them, but things became complicated…."


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own these characters, they belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. Thanks to everyone for all the encouragement and wonderful reviews. Keep them coming!!

BPOV

I was still so tired, but I knew putting it off wouldn't help anybody. They were all staring at me waiting, and while I knew this chapter of my life was going to be hard for them to hear, it would be even harder for me to tell.

"I went to Italy on tour" I began hesitantly "I wanted to shoot some videos there. I remembered what Edward had said about the Italian coven, so I went looking for them. I was hoping they could tell me where you were. I did not intend on staying with them, but things became complicated…." I trailed off, not knowing how to continue. I looked around at the occupants in the room; everybody was looking back at me their expressions carefully blank, except for Edward. He was tense, and oh so still in his chair. His mouth was pressed into a grim line and his eyes were a smoldering black.

Alice came and sat on the arm of my chair and she smiled at me, silently conveying to me that everything would be okay.

I took a deep breath and continued "I guess word gets around quick, because I was approached one night in the city by two male vampires from the coven's guard, Demetri and Felix. I was brought to the castle and was presented to Aro, Marcus and Caius. Upon touching my hand Aro was stunned that he could not read my thoughts. He told me that this was a rare and powerful gift and asked me if I knew to what extent I could use it. I told him I was new to this life and alone and had not tried to develop my gift as I was unsure where to start, but for some reason I withheld the fact that I required sleep. I must have instinctively understood to not to show my one weakness to them. Aro quickly invited me to stay in the Volterra for however long I wanted and offered to work with me daily to further develop and learn how to control my gift."

I sighed then, not wanting to continue but knowing all the same I would. "I could not refuse, I wanted to know what I was capable of, and quite frankly I wanted to be with my own kind. I became Aro's little pet project. I was given an extravagant suite in the Volterra and was allowed to come and go as I pleased. Felix was assigned to watch over me during my sojourn as I did not speak Italian or know the city and surrounding forests well. He accompanied me everywhere, to my band practices outside of the city, to and from my lessons with Aro, when I went to hunt, and when I practiced in the Volterra's large music room. He never said much to me, but he was always there."

I stole a quick glance at Edward. He looked as though he wanted to break something. I stared at him pleading with my eyes for him to understand. He would not meet my gaze, so I turned to the others "One day coming back from a particularly taxing day of Aro's lessons, I collapsed. When I woke up, I was on my bed in my suite and Felix was standing with his back to me staring out of the window. He turned quickly when I woke, and I realized just how concerned he was. I was ashamed and embarrassed to have let myself weaken like that. Felix did not judge me, and I felt I owed him for not running straight to Aro, Marcus and Caius so I told him the truth, that I required sleep. Then I asked him why he had stayed with me. Felix surprised me then, he told me that when I collapsed, he immediately caught my scent…" I heard Edward hiss menacingly and I cringed but continued " and since I had never had a scent before, he told me he figured out that I normally could shield it but that I could not shield myself now and he did not want to leave me unguarded when I was like this. After that Felix came and guarded me every night while I slept. I tried to make him leave, but he would have none of it."

I stood up from my chair and began to pace knowing that telling this part would be the hardest "One night I was woken suddenly by Felix who was calling my name softly and holding my hands. He was sitting on the side of my bed looking down at me, his eyes unreadable. I had been dreaming, and crying out in my sleep. He told me what I had been saying and asked me to explain. He was so angry when I was done; he paced the room and told me he had to leave."

Edward grabbed my hand as I walked by him and his face was furious "What were you dreaming about?" he asked quietly, his eyes intense. I was getting angry now. What did he think I was dreaming about? Who did he think he was? I shifted my shield and I let him see my memory of him leaving me. He gasped, let go of my hand and paled.

I spun towards him "Be careful what you ask for dear Edward, you might just get it" I spit out.

Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder and shot Edward a warning look "Please continue your story Bella, no one is judging you" he smiled gently.

I looked up at him, my anger dying quickly and walked to the window. Looking out into the night so that I did not have to face them I took up my tale again "Marcus was beginning to notice the bond that Felix had formed with me and he told the others. Aro couldn't have been more pleased, but Caius was worried that if I left Felix would follow. They devised a plan that they thought would keep me with them. The Volturi were well aware of my feeding habits and had never brought it up. I, of course, knew they did not follow the same regime, but I never saw any evidence of it so kept my mouth closed on the subject. They thought that if I could be tempted to partake of human blood once, I would find it irresistible. They knew this was the biggest deterrent to me staying with them permanently. " I shuddered and tried to continue, but my voice broke and I had to collect myself.

"The day after Felix left my room, they called me to meet them in the tower. I thought it was just for another lesson and went willingly. When I arrived, I noticed the whole guard was there, including the wives. Before I could ask what was happening, a group of tourists was led into the room and the door was shut behind them. The place erupted in chaos when the bloodlust started. I backed into the stone wall and threw my hands over my ears and shut my eyes. I think I might have been screaming. Before I knew what was happening I felt his arms around me and my face was pressed against his chest. He had ignored his needs to get to me. He whispered in my ear that I could hold on, just a few more minutes, that I was strong. When it was over, he walked me out the door, ignoring the stares of everyone in the room." I heard Edward snarl behind me and I faltered now, knowing it was only going to get much worse.

"He took me from the city into the forest. He sat me down and confessed that he was in love with me. He told me that he would do anything to be with me, he would leave the Volturi and change his diet. He told me he did not care about my past, that my heart belonged to someone else. He begged me to give him a chance to make me happy and asked me to be his wife and he kissed me" I heard a smash from behind me at this confession, but I did not falter "I told him then that I loved him, but not the way he wanted me to. I could not be with him when my heart was absent; I was broken and would never be whole. He told me he did not care; he wanted me, it would be enough. I ran from him, unable to bear hurting him and returned to Volterra. He came to me again in the night begging me to reconsider. When he saw I would not be budged he gave me his pendant and asked me to wear it to remind me that he would always be there if I changed my mind. I left the next day. I have not seen him since" I finished softly and turned to meet their eyes.

Nobody said a word. I swayed on my feet, the fatigue hitting me again hard. I had not allowed myself enough rest. The shield slipped, and I did not care anymore. I let the memories fill my mind and I turned and walked out of the room, up the stairs and into my bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**I have borrowed these characters from the great Stephenie Meyer. I have borrowed the music from Evanescence. Check out a link to the song on my profile!**

**EPOV**

_Bella please, damn it! I could make you happy. Forget him, he left you. I want you forever, I would do anything…..Bella, I love you. I LOVE YOU! His lips crashed down on mine, hot and demanding……_

She was cruel leaving me with that memory, not that I didn't deserve it. Felix was right, I _had_ left her. What I needed her to see was why I had done it. I pinched the bridge of my nose and swore softly.

I looked at my mother "What do I do Esme? I just don't know what to do? What a mess I have made…"

"Edward," she touched my arm softly "She loves you, can't you see? She could have stayed with him, she didn't. She could have stopped looking for us, she didn't. She could have ordered all of us out of her house, she didn't. So now, we have just have to be here for her. Follow your heart, but be careful with her" she replied.

Alice piped up "When she dropped the shield I saw that it could go two ways" she let the images fill my mind. It didn't help. One showed Bella and I wrapped around each other, intimately, the other showed her running to Italy.

My tone was less than thoughtful "Gee thanks Alice, now I feel so much better." I couldn't get the first image out of my head.

I turned to my father, who was watching me with a thoughtful expression "Did she drop her mind block purposefully for you Edward? What did she show you?"

I nodded at him, ashamed "She was really angry with me, she showed me her memory of me leaving her in Forks, then she showed me her memory of Felix begging for her."

"Edward, I think you should go to her, be there for her when she wakes" advised Rosalie "you want to show her that you are not leaving, and reassure her."

I nodded silently and slowly climbed the stairs. I wanted to be there for her, but the thoughts she was allowing me to "see" made me wonder if she would ever forgive me. I could not stand seeing Felix with his hands on her, his lips on hers, even if only through her memories. She had to have known that would kill me to see.

I turned towards her room when I heard the music coming from down the hall. I followed the sound and entered a large recording studio. There was a tape of pre-recorded background music playing and Bella was seated at another grand piano in the middle of the room playing with the music and singing along, her eyes dreamy and focused on something I could not see.

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go._

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.

Is that what she thought, that I didn't change her because I didn't care?

_I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me._

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.

I don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go.  
  
_Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes_

_  
I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me._

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, ...stay in love with you.  
I'm gonna let it go.

I slowly opened the door and quietly made my way to behind the piano bench. I bent and buried my face in her hair, taking in her scent as she leaned back into me. We stayed like that for a long time. I could feel her tremor against me so I scooped her up into my arms and carried her to her room. I laid her on her bed and stoked her cheek slowly. She looked up at me.

_I am so sorry Edward. I shouldn't have let you see that. I am not being fair. It's not your fault that you don't feel that way about me anymore and I need to live with that. I just end up hurting everybody when I am like this._

Without saying a word to defend myself, I crawled onto the bed and up over her body and bent my head to her lips to kiss her passionately. Then smiling at her shocked expression, I lowered myself onto the mattress beside and wrapped my arms around her pulling her up against my chest. I smiled into her hair.

"Bella," I breathed raggedly "I have always loved you. I am not going anywhere. Now sleep."


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own these characters; they are borrowed from the genius that is Stephenie Meyer.

BPOV

I climbed the stairs and leaned my forehead against my bedroom door. After divulging all the dirty details of the whole Felix mess to the Cullens I was tired, but too emotionally keyed up to sleep. I was also ashamed at what I had done to Edward. I didn't want to be bitter, but he was so smug in his damn assumptions. I had could _never_ have betrayed my love for Edward with Felix. Who did he think he was anyways? What was it to him; he made it clear a long time ago that he didn't want me. All I managed to do tonight was upset myself and dredge up bad memories. I sighed and turned towards my studio. I knew how to get the stress out of my system…..

I pulled the door shut behind me hit the play button on the recorded track. I had been working on this song with the band for a few weeks but was ready to add the lyrics. The idea had come to me when I first woke after that embarrassing ride home with Edward. I groaned thinking of that ride. I could pretend he _hadn't_ heard my thoughts, but who would I be kidding? He didn't attempt to talk to me in the car, and I am sure he acted out of guilt for his rude behavior in my dressing room.

I sat down at the piano and sighed trying to turn my brain off and lose myself in the song. It didn't take long. It was yet another song about him……I let the music flow over me and gave over to the feelings it invoked in me. The song was about how I felt, what I really wanted to tell him, and it was a sweet release for me. As I was finishing the last notes of the song, I felt him behind me. I stiffened, but he leaned forward and buried his face in my hair….what! Without consciously thinking I leaned back into him. How much was this going to haunt me when he left? Allowing myself this small moment would cost me in the long run. I felt his breath on my hair and neck and I shivered with desire. I wanted him, I had always wanted him.

He suddenly scooped me into his arms and strode determinedly to my bedroom. He shoved the door open with his shoulder then kicked it shut behind him. I looked into his face, but it was unreadable. I could not sense what he was thinking. He laid me on the bed and his hand caressed my cheek. His eyes burned into mine and I allowed him hear my mind again, but this time to apologize.

His response to this was to slowly crawl up over my body and start kissing me. Heaven help me. Edward had always been so careful when kissing me in the past as I was a fragile human. This kiss was _anything_ but careful, he held nothing back. I felt his tongue demanding entry to my mouth and I gasped parting my lips. Edward deepened the kiss and my hands knotted into his hair and I pressed myself against him. He broke away from me slowly, smiling, and lowered his body beside mine, pulling me close against his chest.

"Bella," his breathing was ragged "I have always loved you. I am not going anywhere. Now sleep."

I was breathing hard, trying to regain control of myself, but when I heard those words I stopped breathing altogether. He thought I was going to sleep after _that_?!

I looked up into his eyes "Edward, I…..I….don't understand?"

He smiled again, but sadly now "Bella, love, I lied when I left you. I just wanted to protect you and thought I was senselessly putting you at risk just by my existence. It was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, and it was even harder when I saw you believed my lies so easily. You have to be able to understand me and believe me. You are the most important thing in my life, the past two years I have been so empty. I wanted to die. I did not want to live thinking you had died."

"Edward, I just wanted to be with you, it never mattered to me what you were, I wanted you forever. It was my decision to make. I…. I….d…died inside every day you were gone" I whispered knowing he could hear the hurt in my voice.

"And now?" he asked "What about now? Are your feelings dead for me?"

I sat up pulling out of his grasp and scowled at him "If you think I stopped loving you so easily, you are a fool. I will always love you. I still love you, but I am scared of what this is going to do to me" my voice dropped to a whisper "I can't live through this again. It will destroy me."

His lips tightened into a hard line and pain flashed across his face "I'm so sorry love; I could kill myself for hurting you." He held open his arms "Bella please sleep, we have forever, I am not leaving. You need to rest."

I looked at him for a long moment trying to decide. On one hand I really needed to rest, and if he were holding me while I slept he couldn't leave. On the second hand, my guard would be down while I slept, and he could read my thoughts and dreams which would give away just how much I wanted him back in my life. He looked at me his eyes pleading. I sighed. He saw victory and I let him pull me down against his body and closed my eyes hoping that I didn't embarrass myself with my dreams tonight…..I felt him smile into my hair as I drifted off.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own these wonderful characters; they belong to the all powerful Stephenie Meyer

I do not own these wonderful characters; they belong to the all powerful Stephenie Meyer! Okay, so we have them back together, shall we have some fun?!

EPOV

She drifted, she dreamed, and her dreams were so _vivid!_ I could never have thought I would be granted such a gift beyond finding her again, but _this...this was such unbelievable pleasure! _I held onto her, wrapped in her sweet scent, seeing through her eyes for the first time and I never wanted it to end.

Her dreams were a silly kaleidoscope of random images and thoughts.

_My family at our home in Forks, a dark forest as she ran with the wind whipping her hair behind her, her thoughts about the book she had last read, her father, the fear she felt in the tower in the Volterra as the bloodlust raged around her , the silly fan mail letters she had received last week declaring undying love...could they be from him..._

Then the scene shifted in her mind as her dream deepened and took solid shape. I gasped pulling her closer against my body at these images. I watched as if I were a spectator to this scene, standing on the sidelines….

_She was seated at the piano in her bedroom, wearing a long backless blue silk nightgown. Her feet were bare and they softly pressed against the pedals of the piano while she played a sweet melody. Her eyes were shut and a small satisfied smile graced her face. The room was bathed in candlelight. Her eyes opened and her smile grew as she turned towards the bed, her head tilting to the side, her fingers never leaving the ivory keys. _

The vision pulled back as the shock hit me, and I scrambled up onto my knees on the bed, my face incredulous.

_Bella looked to the bed, and giggled softly at the face of her lover, still laying naked and tangled in her bed sheets, propped up, his tousled head on his hand watching her with utter adoration..._

Oh.My.God! My hands shook with the emotions running through me and I let myself sink down beside her, absently scrubbing a hand through my hair and trying desperately to regain control of myself and modulate my breathing. How could I lie beside her calmly? How could I be content holding her now after seeing her private desires laid out before my eyes?

I was so torn.

I badly wanted to shake her, to rouse her from her sleep and kiss her until she was gasping my name, with her fingers knotted in my hair. My mind was trying hard to rationalize with me….._She needs rest, let her rest_…then….._do it, wake her, make her look at you_….I wanted to pull her against me and feel her body arch into mine.

Before I could stop myself, my hands reached out of their own accord and grasped her hips tightly, pulling her to me as a quiet growl bubbled up in my throat. I had never had feelings this strong before… this lust…..it was all new to me. Bella responded instantly even though asleep. Her arms snaking around my neck trying to seek purchase in my hair, her head tilted back as she moaned softly. Her actions were my undoing. I plunged down to take her lips again and I no longer cared about her rest…..I only cared about making her dream a reality….

She wanted me….she could have me….


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own twilight or the characters; they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer

I do not own twilight or the characters; they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

BPOV

MMMmmmm! Dreaming, I was dreaming, and it was….amazing! I had been playing my piano for him with him watching me and next thing I know I was back in bed with him pressed against me, kissing me with a desperate hunger. Mmmm Edward. I pulled my hands from his hair and ran them down his back pulling him closer….wait just a minute…..what the hell….!

The Edward in my dream had been in a breathtaking state of undress, and the body now pressed on top of me most definitely was clothed. As my brain processed this fact my body locked down in defense and I threw up my shield with all the ferocity I could, the way Aro had schooled me.

"Bella don't" his lips whispered against my neck "Don't block me, love."

Oh no! He had seen my dream! Before my embarrassment could set in, my mind registered that he had not only seen the dream, he _was_ responding to the dream with a quiet ferocity. He wanted me too.

The weight of his body on mine was better than anything I had ever fantasized about. He had one hand fisted in my hair and the other held tightly onto my hip. His lips were tracing across my collarbone making me shiver with the sensation. I let the shield drop.

He felt it instantly and pulled back gasping "Bella, do you really want this?" He kept his eyes careful as he watched my face, but I could see his need and his hunger and most of all his love shining underneath. I smiled up at him.

_Edward...I do. I want you more than anything. I have always wanted it to be you._

He looked at me stunned knowing I was trying to tell him that I had still never been with anyone else. This was my gift to him. I knew he must have wondered especially after the revelations about Felix and I did not want that between us.

_Do you want…?_

That was as far as I got before his lips were on mine again and he was kissing me tenderly. I forgot that I was trying to be careful with my heart and for once I just let myself go. Finding him again and knowing he loved me was a miracle and I had waited long enough. His hands found the hem of my shirt and he slowly peeled it upwards over my head and threw it behind him, his lips exploring every inch of skin he had uncovered.

_I want to feel his skin against mine_….before I could finish the thought he sat back, looked at me deliberately and yanked his shirt over his head his eyes never leaving mine. I reached my hand out and touched his chest in wonder. He was so beautiful. I traced my hand down his chest then slid it to his hip. He shivered under my touch. I pulled myself onto my knees in front of him and pressed my lips to his shoulder as I ran my hands up over his back. He made a small noise in the back of his throat. Taking this as encouragement I trailed my lips down his chest. His hands came up then and he pulled my face back to his, breathing raggedly. He kissed me with a new desperation and lowered us back down to the bed.

Our hands and lips never left each other as we shed the rest of our clothing. Every touch screamed of our time apart and was that much sweeter for it. He murmured my name again and again as we kissed. He suddenly moved over me deliberately and stared into my eyes. I breathed his name and he rocked into me. I closed my eyes and arched up against him….

_Edward…_

He was slow and gentle. His eyes never left mine as we made love. The intensity began to build in me and I gasped his name and tightened my hold on his shoulders as I spiraled over the edge. He threw his head back then and groaned as he found his release moments later. We were both shaking with the aftermath of our lovemaking when he lowered himself beside me once more and pulled me tightly to his chest.

"You are mine Bella" he breathed into my hair "I love you more than my own life and I am never going to let you go."

I smiled contentedly as I drifted off to sleep wrapped in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Twilight or these characters

**I do not own Twilight or these characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

EPOV

I pulled the sheets up over us as she drifted back to sleep and then wrapped my arms around her again and stared at her in wonderment. She had given herself to me so completely and the love I felt for her seemed to have intensified a thousand fold. I never knew that it would be so incredible. I never wanted to leave this bed with her. I was secretly pleased that I was the only man to have been with her, and I fully intended to keep it that way. She was now truly mine.

I wanted to spend the rest of eternity making her smile. I wanted her to be my wife, and I was not going to take no for an answer. I was making big plans for us. As I mused over these thoughts I heard someone approaching the bedroom.

"Edward, may I come in?" Alice's voice was hesitant but I sensed she needed to talk or she would not have interrupted.

"Come in, but quietly, she is sleeping now" I replied in a hushed voice as I pulled the blankets around our bodies more securely.

The door eased open and Alice walked slowly into the room and seated herself in one of the chairs then turned her face towards me. She raised her eyebrow and gave me a knowing smile.

"You know Emmett is going to have fun with this, don't you?" she laughed. "When Jasper started feeling….well….you know, we were all shocked, but Emmett was almost clapping his hands in glee thinking of all the teasing he was going to be able to do."

I groaned at this statement, the smile never leaving my face "Okay Alice, consider me forewarned, but is that what you felt the need to speak to me about?"

Alice looked at me intensely "You are not going to be happy. We have visitors coming."

"Felix" I breathed clutching Bella closer to me.

"Not just him, but several members of the guard. I do not know what they want, but it involves Bella" she amended.

I growled low in my throat and Alice gestured quickly towards Bella, reminding me that she was sleeping.

"I am coming downstairs so we can speak with Carlisle. Give me a moment Alice, I need to get dressed."

Alice giggled at this and ran lightly out of the room and down the stairs. I reluctantly pulled myself away from Bella and gathered my clothes. When I was dressed I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Edward" she mumbled smiling in her sleep. I kissed her again and snuck slowly out of the room and down the stairs. The first light of morning was filtering into the house and I was surprised to see how much time had passed since I had gone upstairs.

My family was waiting for in the living room. I grinned sheepishly as I walked into the room not making eye contact with anyone. Emmett let out a loud laugh at my appearance and clapped me on the shoulder. I cringed and looked at Esme silently asking for help.

"Emmett," Esme warned "You may tease Edward later, but remember we have important things to discuss now. I mean Edward only Em, not Bella, she is still too unsure of us all."

Emmett looked at me mischievously "Well she is obviously not unsure of Eddie."

Esme laughed then clapped a hand over her mouth and looked at me apologetically. Everyone was looking at me in amusement. I shrugged and sat down and turned to Carlisle.

"The Volturi" I reminded quietly.

"Well," Carlisle looked at us all sobering quickly "We are unsure of what they want or why they are coming. No laws have been broken, and the Volturi follow a strict code of conduct so this could merely be a social call. But something tells me it is more." He looked directly at me now "Edward, do not leave Bella unattended, especially when she is sleeping, she cannot shield herself and I fear for her."

I nodded. No problem there, I was feeling anxious just leaving her upstairs alone while I sat with my family. I fidgeting at this thought and Rosalie laughed noting my discomfort.

Carlisle continued "We must all control ourselves, no matter what the guard does. We do not want to give them any excuse to engage us." He turned to me again "Edward, I know that it will be hard for you with Felix, but you must control your temper and your jealousy. Stay close to Bella and remember that it was always you she chose, no matter what you are feeling at the time."

I nodded, knowing he was right. I looked at my family seriously "When this is over, I am making her my wife. I will not live without her again."

I was suddenly enveloped by my mother and sisters who were hugging me and talking excitedly. Before anyone else could comment, we heard the sound of the front door opening and someone entering the house. Everyone stiffened immediately then relaxed as we heard a heartbeat and caught the scent of a human.

Angela walked into the room and stopped in surprise seeing us all there. Her mouth dropped open, then remembering herself she pulled herself up and smiled.

"Good morning," she said shyly "Where is Bella?"

Jasper spoke up quickly "She is still resting. She was _quite_ tired" he winked at me.

Angela looked at me appraisingly with a smirk on her face "I knew it was more than family" she giggled.

Before I could respond, an earsplitting shriek sounded from upstairs "No, no, no, no!"

Angela pushed past me heading for the stairs "She is having her nightmare again" she explained noting the panic on my face "Happens a least twice a week."

The screaming became more panicked and I lost it. I ran full vampire speed not caring about the human staring at me. I had to get to her.

I burst into her room and yanked her into my arms, whispering reassurance to her and stroking her hair. She was awake now and sobbing brokenly against my chest.

_You don't want me…..I'm tired of being something I'm not…_

I cringed. Her memories of that day in the forest flooded me as she relived them. The scene shifted and she was screaming as she burned in the change.

"_Edward, Edward" she wailed in agony. "It burns! Help me!"_

I sobbed as I pulled her closer "I'm sorry love, I am so sorry. I love you, I am here now. I will never leave you again."

I heard someone behind me and I snarled and turned and broke off immediately when I saw Angela. She looked at me knowingly and I stared at her in shock realizing how I had acted in front of her.

She smiled at me reassuringly "I have known she was different for a long time. I assume you are too. I am not going to ask for details, I don't want to know more." With that statement, she turned and walked out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own these characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer. Thanks for the many encouraging reviews. Bella is a bit OOC. Just want to get the point across that Bella is different than they remember. She has spent two years gaining her independence to prove her worth not just to herself but to the Cullens should she ever find them by excelling in all she does. If Edward can do anything, so can she right? If I get 50 reviews I will send sneak peek of next chapter to you!**

EPOV

Bella slowly stopped crying when she realized that Angela had spoken. She stiffened in my arms and turned to the door but her assistant was already gone. She turned back to look at me and shuddered in self loathing and pulled herself from my arms.

"I didn't want for you to see that" she looked down at her hands "I think I need a moment by myself Edward."

It hurt that she was pushing me away when she so obviously needed comfort, but what could I do? She was shielding me again too. I didn't want to force myself on her, but I was very concerned about the frequency of these nightmares. I reluctantly loosened my hold on her, kissed her hair and walked to the door.

"I am okay, really" she assured me "I just want to have a shower and pull myself together before going downstairs to face everyone. Please tell Ange to keep my schedule for today, I really need to keep busy."

I nodded watching her face carefully. She gave me a small smile and climbed out of bed wrapping the bed sheet around her and headed for the bathroom. I sighed and went back downstairs to join my family who were laughing animatedly at stories Angela was sharing with them about Bella.

"This one time, at the club, Bella threatened some guy because he was trying to look up our skirts when we were dancing on the speakers. He was so scared he wet his pants…." she laughed at the memory, gasping with mirth.

Just then Emmett spoke up "Bella dances? Ha-ha-ha that's the funniest thing I ever heard. That girl is so clumsy she can fall walking across a flat surface! Dancing for her should be illegal" The entire family roared in remembrance of her extraordinary clumsiness, myself included.

Angela looked from face to face with a puzzled expression "But Bella_ can_ dance. In fact she is at a professional level, especially hip hop. She trains at least 3 hours a day with a choreographer."

Alice chuckled "I knew she would turn out extraordinary. So Angela, is she really that good?"

Angela smiled sadly "She is that good, at everything she does in fact, but it is never enough for her. She pushes herself too hard to prove herself when she doesn't have to."

I cringed internally. Bella always had self esteem issues, but my leaving, Jake's abandonment and being alone had intensified this. She was so stubborn when it came to herself. I turned to Angela and informed her that Bella wanted to keep her schedule today then asked Carlisle if I could speak to him privately. He nodded and we walked out to the stone paved terrace.

"Carlisle, should I tell her they are coming? I really don't want to scare her" I asked quietly.

Carlisle looked at me closely "You are really afraid for her aren't you?"

"I just found her again Carlisle. I can't stand the thought of her being in any danger, or the thought of losing her to them" I looked into his face as I spoke seeing he understood.

"Edward, I think you should be honest then. Honesty is a major part of all relationships. I know your instinct is to protect her, but she will see it as lying to her if she finds out you knew. Also I think it would be wise to send Angela out of harm's way. She is obviously very close to Bella and Bella would be distraught if anything would happen to her" he advised.

I nodded, deep in thought of how I would broach this delicate subject with Bella. I didn't have long to ponder it because as I walked back through the doors Bella was there waiting for me. She knew something was going on, she could sense the tense atmosphere.

She turned to me expectantly "Edward, what on earth is going on?"

I looked at her for a long moment and decided to be forthright "Bella, love, the Volturi are coming here."

I couldn't have predicted the next moment if I tried. Bella gasped, and clenched and unclenched her fists "NO!" she screamed "NO! I have everything now. They will not destroy it! They cannot take it from me. I will not allow it." The air seemed to compress in the room with her fury, and suddenly all of the windows shattered inwards.

Nobody moved, nobody breathed. Bella looked stunned. She quickly walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I followed behind her heels.

"Bella, wait, where are you going?" I called.

She turned to me her and her golden eyes were wide "I have to get something to clean up the glass. The windows……"

I grabbed her arm and felt her shaking "Bella, did you do that?" I asked incredulously.

She turned to me then and pressed her face into my chest "I don't know" she wailed. She shuddered suddenly at a new thought.

"Edward, send Angela home now. Tell her not to come back unless we call her. I don't want her in any danger from them" she murmured quietly, looking into the living room. I simply nodded my head.

"Why, why would they come now?" she mused "What do they want with me? They already know my capability."

I stiffened in response and suddenly it was as if someone turned on a light for her "Oh no, Felix. How could he do this to me? He promised never to tell them. What are they going to do to me?"

I pulled her face up to mine "Nothing Bella. They will do nothing to hurt you. I will not let them hurt you. I promise." I pulled her up to kiss me.

When we pulled away from each other I looked into her beautiful eyes and told her "I want you forever Bella, and I will not let _anything_ else come between us again. I want to make you happy for the rest of our existence. I will prove myself to you even if it takes me forever."

She smiled and stoked my hair out of my eyes "Edward, you don't have to do anything. This right now is enough. Knowing you love me right now is enough."

I could see that she was still not convinced of my feelings for her, of my love and of my need for her. I pulled her chin up forcing her to look at me again "Bella do you love me, really love me?"

She looked at me and nodded, not trusting her emotions enough to speak, but her eyes said it all.

"Then promise me this now, once we get through this ordeal with the Volturi, you will marry me and let me make you happy for eternity" I smiled down at her stunned expression.

She stared at me for a long moment as if torn. I became nervous at her silence and her face showed nothing of her thoughts. Then blinking at some heavy emotion she whispered "Yes…yes…" and my heart soared at her response.

Before I could say anything else to her a deep voice sneered from behind us "Well isn't that sweet, wouldn't you say so Jane?"

I whirled pushing Bella behind me with a growl ripping from my throat and found myself face to face with Felix.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own these characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer! Thanks to all for the constant encouragement!**

**BPOV**

If my heart still beat, it would be drumming double time right now. I had barely had the chance to register my deep joy at Edward's proposal when we interrupted by none other than Felix along with several members of the guard. I was really annoyed by this fact. He had obviously betrayed me to his masters, and then has the gall to come rain on my parade? He thought _he _was angry, well he was in for a surprise! The whole situation was really…..surreal. I yanked on Edward's arm forcing him out of his defensive crouch. I walked deliberately in front of him and pulled his lips down to mine to kiss him passionately. He was stiff at first, on edge, but relaxed after a moment seeming to know what I was trying to prove but this display. I refused to let them intimidate me.

"You have no idea how happy you have made me" I whispered against his chest smiling when we broke apart. I took his hand, glared at our unwelcome audience and trounced into the living room pulling a confused Edward behind me.

Felix followed close behind us, his face a hard mask of anger and hurt. My usual guilty conscience did not care. I was tired of sacrificing at my expense for everyone else. Jane and Alec floated in behind Felix and stood staring at our family with smug expressions. I quickly noted that Angela had left and I sighed with relief. She had been my only friend for a long time when I was alone and I wished to protect her from this danger. Before I could open my mouth to demand some answers from Felix the front door was slammed open and Demetri strode into the room pulling a very frightened Angela behind him.

"Bella," she gasped "I was driving to the main road and he ripped the door off the car…..right off the car….I was driving…how could he be so fast…" she trailed off clearly hysterical.

I looked at Felix in horror then "Let her go….don't hurt her. Tell me what you want and I will cooperate." So much for not being self sacrificing….

Edward grabbed my arm at this statement and pulled me against his body roughly, growling and shaking his head back and forth. Our family watched me with shock on their faces. I turned to Edward "She is my best friend. I-I can't let them hurt her. I will go speak to Aro and return as soon as I can guarantee her safety."

I was dying inside, knowing that the likelihood of the masters allowing me my freedom was slim to none once they had me back in Italy.

"No, love, we will find another way. Please don't go, please Bella" he was begging me his golden eyes earnest, and it broke my heart all over again to see him like this.

I suddenly heard a laugh from in front of us and Edward crashed to the floor writhing in agony. I screamed and threw myself at Jane ready to tear her apart only to be restrained by Felix. The rest of the family was staring in shock while Alec stood in front of them staring them down, just waiting to unleash his special brand of pain if they tried to intercede. Jane continued to smile sweetly at Edward while he writhed on the floorboards and Felix began pulling me towards the door.

"Payback's are sweet" Felix murmured under his breath glaring at Edward.

I shrieked in anger and abruptly stopped struggling and began to concentrate harder than I ever had before. I could not bear it to watch him in pain and certainly not at my expense over some personal vendetta. I shifted my shield and did something I had never attempted before…..I concentrated on covering and protecting Edward with it. The air was suddenly super charged again and Edward stopped writhing in pain, sprang to his feet quickly and opened his eyes looking at me in horror realizing what I had done.

My legs started to buckle under me as the strain of my concentration became too much. Felix pulled me up and sneered down at me "Excellent! Aro wanted to see if you were capable of shielding others if they were threatened. Our little experiment worked wonderfully. He will be most pleased with me." He turned to Demetri who still held a stunned and very scared Angela in his arms "Okay Demetri, let's go….bring that human to keep Bella cooperative." He turned to look at Edward and our assembled family his face fierce "If you try to come after us, the girl dies, and Bella, well….I will make sure she suffers…slowly… for your stupidity."

_I love you Edward. I will always love you…my angel…. my h-husband_

Edward roared in anger and I sobbed reaching out to him. Jasper was holding his head in agony at the emotions rolling through the room. Alice, Esme and Rosalie were huddled together with identical looks of horror on their faces. Carlisle was livid but motioned to Emmett to restrain Edward who was clawing and roaring in anger trying to reach me.

I stared at the faces of my family and whispered "I love you all" and then the darkness overcame me and I was falling…….


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own these characters! They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I have borrowed them for my own twisted story. I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for the encouraging reviews, without them this would not be so rewarding! **

**BPOV**

Demetri and Felix dragged Angela and I out of the house and into the back of a waiting van. Alec and Jane followed closely behind them. I could still hear Edward roaring from inside the house. I sobbed again at the loss of him.

Felix grabbed me by the face and forced me to look at him "You have been with him haven't you? I can smell him all over you. I would have given it to you a long time ago if I knew it was going to be that easy" he snarled.

I hauled back and slapped him in the face "Get you filthy hands off of me! I never wanted you Felix. We were friends but that was it, and I never led you on to believe differently. Now you come here and ruin the little happiness I have carved out for myself. WHY! Why did you do this?" I was screaming now and the air was starting to shimmer….

"Stop it right now Bells, or this little human will suffer. Rein it in right now before I do something you will deeply regret" hissed Alec, looking at Angela.

Angela was terrified. She turned and hid her face against Demetri who was still restraining her. Demetri looked stunned and pushed her away from him his face twisting in disgust. She whimpered and I reached out and pulled her to sit beside me.

"It's all right Ange….I won't let them hurt you. I promise" I whispered softly.

We continued in silence for some time before the van came to a sudden stop causing Angela to lurch forward. I grabbed her and helped her to stand. The doors were pulled open and I noted that we had arrived at a private air strip. We were shoved roughly out of the van and herded like cattle towards a gleaming silver plane waiting on the tarmac. I tried to keep Angela close to my side to reassure her. She stumbled once, made clumsy by her fear and fell to the pavement before I could grab her.

"Stupid human" snarled Jane "I think I will teach her a lesson or two so she learns not to slow us down." She turned to Angela while I looked on horrified. Before I could heft my shield to protect her, Demetri stepped up to Jane and yanked her by the arm pulling her away.

"Enough" he hissed menacingly. He strode over to Angela and quietly lifted her to her feet. She looked up into his face and touched the back of his hand in gratitude. He jerked away as if he had been burned and turned on his heel towards the plane. I looked on incredulous as Angela turned to me her face full of hurt.

We were pushed on board the plane and settled into some very plush leather seats. Nothing but the best I noted. The Volturi believed that luxury was a sure sign of power.

Angela was quiet during takeoff but after an hour or so into the flight she turned to me, placed her hand on my arm and asked me the questions I knew were coming.

"Bells, where are we going? What do they want with me? What are you?" She had anxiety written all over her face.

I turned to her and stared her in the eye "Angela, I am so sorry that you have been brought into this mess. It is all my fault. They are taking us to Italy, to see the Volturi. The Volturi are the ruling family of my kind. I am…..a-a…." I hesitated unsure of how to continue without scaring her worse.

"Vampires. We are all vampires" stated a deep voice to the left of me. I looked up to see Demetri staring at Angela his face intent. Angela looked from him to me "Edward and his family?" she questioned. I simply nodded and lowered my head.

Angela touched my arm again hesitantly "Bella are you okay? Why do they want you?" she asked concern replacing her fear.

"They want my power. They want to use me for it….they will never let me go, and Edward…." I gasped off horrified and unable to continue.

"Edward will never have you!" roared Felix from behind me. "Aro promised you would be mine. He said if I brought you back to Volterra, I could have you, and have you I will." He was furious.

I spun to face him, air hissing through my teeth in a low growl "You will never have me! I belong to Edward. I will give myself _only_ to him. Do you understand Felix? I loved you once, as a friend, but you have destroyed even that with your foolish actions. I will never submit to you. I will never want you."

Felix grabbed my arm and twisted; I felt my shoulder pop and hissed again at the sudden pain. "You will be mine," he snarled menacingly "I will make you crawl if I have to Isabella. I never want to hear you speak his name again. NEVER! You belong to me."

Angela took one look at my face and hurled herself at Felix yelling "Let her go, you are hurting her…"

I gasped in horror at her actions. Felix was so unstable and she was so breakable. With one swipe of his arm she was flung backwards and landed in a crumpled heap four seats away from where we were standing. I screamed in rage and Felix was slammed bodily against the door of the cockpit by some unknown force. I stumbled backwards as all my energy sapped out of me and I fell to the floor. Before the darkness took me again I watched in amazement as Demetri ran and crouched over Angela's prone body snarling in a defensive stance.

I tried to push myself up onto my hands, to get to Angela but the darkness swirled up around me and I was swallowed…….


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own these characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I have just played with them for my tale! Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes slowly. I was back in my suite of rooms in the Volterra, lying on my bed. My whole body was tensed and on edge. I willed myself to remember the events leading up to my blackout and was on my feet instantly…"Angela" I screamed!

I was instantly grabbed by strong arms from behind "Isabella! Stop. She is fine. I am so sorry, my sweet. I didn't mean to hurt her, or you, but we are home now, and everything will be okay" a voice purred into my ear.

"No. Get your hands off of me Felix. Everything is not okay. You pulled me from my home, you hurt my best friend. Now where is Angela?" I hissed as I extricated myself from his embrace. I turned to face him and gasped. He was wearing a loose pair off pajama pants, low on his hips and that was all. His black hair was tousled and he was breathing hard. What the hell was he trying to do? He looked at me his face unreadable, his ruby irises staring into my own gold eyes.

"Bella," he whispered "Please. Come to me, come to bed again. I want this, I want to hold you. I am doing this for you. Demetri is taking care of your little human. It is actually quite funny you know. First Edward infatuated with you as a human and now Demetri being infatuated with her. A new trend perhaps? What is our world coming too?"

He advanced on me again as if he were going to touch me and I backed away hissing and spitting. He was going to lose that hand if he tried to place it anywhere in my proximity. "No!" His eyes became hard and he snarled "Damn it Bella! I did not want to do this the hard way, but you force my hand." He turned and stalked out of the room slamming the door behind him with a resounding bang.

I backed up until the bed hit the back of my legs and sat down hard, shaking. What was I going to do? I needed to get Angela and get out of here and home. I thought about what Felix had said about Demetri and Angela. This was a new development and one I thought about hard. If it were true, and if she felt the same, it would mean a whole new set of challenges for her. I smiled thinking of how it had been for Edward and I. My next thought was that if Demetri was on our side, he would not be able to locate us for the Volturi if we escaped because he could technically come with us.

The door to my suite opened and Felix stalked back in fully dressed. Without saying a word he yanked me up by the arm and led me out of the room towards the tower. I shuddered in revulsion thinking of my last time in that room. Felix leveled a hard look at me and kept up the pace. We entered the room and then turned to face the masters who were waiting for us.

"Isabella!" crowed Aro "How very nice to see you home at last!"

"This is not home, and I am not staying. I am here against my will" I glared at him.

"Remember your place girl" rasped Caius "Your impertinence will not be overlooked."

Felix smirked beside me, looking pleased. I began to have a bad feeling about the situation.

"Six months after you left Felix told us all about your little sleeping problem and your inability to shield, so we immediately had Demetri start searching for you. We never intended you to leave us to begin with; you are too valuable an asset, but when you did leave Volterra we thought we had no way of finding you because of your powers. Until Felix confided in us that is. We have, of course, forgiven him for keeping the secret from us as he has returned you to Volterra where you belong." Aro smiled at me before continuing "We need you Bella. When you were here, we only scratched the surface of your mind control and I know you are capable of so much more. I am now aware that you can shield others among other things. You will be invaluable to us during delegations and dealing with discontented covens, for our protection."

I snarled "What makes you think I will cooperate with you? I want to be returned to my family, to my mate! I will not stay here."

Aro looked at me in surprise "Isabella," he chided "I thought you would understand. If you don't cooperate I will kill your little human. If that is not enough, I will have Demetri take care of your human family…slowly. As for your mate…..I have given you to Felix as a reward for his allegiance to us, so you will have to forget him. You have Felix now, and he is free to do with you what he will until I have need of you. You are dismissed" he nodded at Felix.

Felix smiled darkly and grabbed my arm, twisting it until I cried out. I began to see red. I was tired of this "take advantage of Bella" situation. I let myself go and did not try to harness my anger, and let the feeling of raw power course through me. The air suddenly felt a vacuum had sucked it out of the room. Felix was bodily slammed to the floor like a rag doll and lay there writhing without me raising a hand. The masters stared at me, their fear evident on their faces and I smiled at them and started advancing towards the dais as they backed away from me, pushing the rest of the guard forward to contain me. I thought of Edward at that moment and suddenly my focus shifted and I could see him running through an airport, my family following behind him, coming for me. I gasped and the power slipped. My legs gave out and I fell to the stone floor on my knees. Black spots were swimming across my vision. Before I could black out, Felix slapped me hard and my head snapped to the side.

I looked up at Felix who stood over me his eyes furious "You will not sleep, my sweet. You are too dangerous for your own good when you are rested."

Understanding washed over me along with despair. He would not allow me to sleep as he knew I could not maintain my power without rest. I could not protect myself; I could not protect Edward and my family when they came for me. I was helpless and at his mercy. He would make me suffer.

"Jane," he called "I have need of you. My mate needs to learn some obedience."

I shuddered, knowing there would be no mercy for me tonight.


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Twilight or the characters. I am not Stephenie Meyer. I am not making profit from this story! I do not own the lyrics to the songs portrayed in the story either.**

**EPOV**

I closed my eyes and lay back hearing the quiet sounds of the airplane break around me like waves. I had never been so scared in my entire existence. Scared of what I would find when we reached Italy. Scared that Felix would actually hurt her. Scared that I had lost her yet again. I couldn't bring myself to believe that fate would be so cruel.

_Edward._

I opened my eyes and looked towards Jasper. He was looking at me with a pained expression on his face.

_Alice is having a vision. Come here…._

I stood up and Jasper and I switched seats allowing me better contact with Alice. Alice snapped out of her trace-like state and stared at me warily. She was translating the song "Sexy Back" into German in her mind. It was not pretty.

"What are you hiding sis" I hissed lowly, frowning at her "This is not the time for games, Alice. My Bella could be in danger, and if she is I need to know how to protect her."

Alice turned to me and said "Edward, you will wait until we get off this plane which will be in exactly 10 minutes. I have no desire to see you cause a big scene in front of all these nice humans. Oh and by the way Bella can protect herself, once she figures it out."

I was pissed! How did she think I could wait 10 minutes? The time dragged by slowly, but our plane finally landed and we were able to get through the airport and customs with little delay. We rented two cars and split off to drive quickly away from the airport towards Volterra. Alice still had not said a word to me or allowed me to see her vision. I slammed on the brakes and roughly pulled the car to the soft shoulder of the road and turned and glared at her. She sighed, looked at me warily, and let me see.

_Bella was sitting in a music room at a piano. She was shaking with exhaustion and had her head down with her hair obscuring her face. Felix strode into view and she stiffened._

"_Wake up you little bitch. No sleeping for you." he hissed. "Since you are so high and mighty, why don't you play for me, sing a song for me? And no more songs about __**him**__, understand or I will have to teach you a little lesson yet again."_

_Bella lifted her head a stared at him. She had a long gouge which was still healing on the left side of her face from her lips to her temple. She smiled sweetly at him, placed her hands on the keys of the piano, and threw her head back and starting singing._

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you  
Caught up in circles confusion  
Is nothing new  
Flashback warm nights  
Almost left behind  
Suitcases of memories,  
Time after___

Sometimes you picture me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you've said  
Then you say go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I will be waiting  
Time after time_

_Felix roared in anger and shoved Bella roughly to the ground. She laughed up at him, mocking him. Jane sauntered up to stand beside Felix and slowly smiled at Bella. Bella's back arched up from the stone floor and her screams reverberated through the room…._

I roared in rage. I was literally seeing red. He had put his hands on MY Bella. He had caused her to suffer. He was depriving her of sleep, keeping her weak. I would kill him. I would make him beg for mercy.

Alice cringed "Now you know why I waited Edward. Can you imagine how that would have gone over on the plane?" she snorted looking at me. "There's more Edward," she let me see again.

_Bella was standing surrounded by flames, her arms spread wide a cruel smile on her face. The Masters were staring at her with fear etched upon their faces. She advanced leaving a trail of fire behind her._

My panic level climbed even higher. She would burn, my love would burn! I gasped and slammed my foot onto the gas pedal pushing the car to the limit. I had to get to her, and when I did it would be the day of reckoning for Felix. Emmett and Jasper snarled from the backseat catching my murderous rage and feeding into it.

We arrived at the gates at 2:00 a.m. and I slammed out of the car before anyone could stop me. I ran full speed through the cobbled streets, not caring who saw me. Carlisle caught up to me and led the way through the winding streets until we stopped in front of a tall building.

_We are here son._

I growled low in my throat and stalked through the doors, my family hot at my heels. There was a receptionist at the desk despite the late hour and she looked as though she had been expecting us. She smiled and gestured us to follow her.

We walked through a few hallways until we came to a small but thick door. The woman pushed the door open and led us into a round stone room with high windows. The tower I presumed. I looked up to face the Volturi and their guard who were standing upon a raised dais.

Carlisle stepped forward "Why have you taken my daughter? She has done nothing to warrant your behavior, and taking a human hostage? What is going on Masters?"

Before they could answer the door opened again and Demetri and Angela quickly entered the room. Felix emerged behind them half carrying Bella who was obviously unable to walk of her own accord. My family all dropped into defensive poses, snarling loudly upon noting Bella's condition. Demetri quickly grabbed Angela wrapping his arms around her and pulling and out of harm's way. I guess I was not the only one gravitating towards humans. Bella opened her eyes and looked at me.

_Edward, run…..run…._

Bella's mind was shrieking out at me with such force I almost fell to me knees.

_I love you, take them all and run, for God's sake! I know what they are going to do, and I won't allow it! _

"Get your hands off my mate, you arrogant prick" I hissed at Felix, ignoring Bella's pleas. It was time for him to face my wrath.


	22. Chapter 22

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! They belong to Stephenie Meyer….I have just borrowed them! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**EPOV**

I advanced on Felix with the single minded purpose of ripping him from limb to limb. My vision was tinted red with my overwhelming rage. He was going to pay dearly for the harm he had done to my Bella.

_Edward! No! Stop and listen to them…._

Her voice shrieked through my mind again. Did she doubt that I could handle Felix? No, that couldn't be….Bella trusted me, that much I knew. Maybe I should trust her too. I paused and let go of the rage and opened myself to the thoughts emanating from the Volturi. I concentrated particularly on Aro.

_We will destroy the rest of them once Felix is done toying with Edward. Such a shame about Carlisle… but Bella will be infinitely easier control once it is done and she feels the guilt. We shall keep Alice and Edward as our bargaining chip, and incentive for her to behave, keep the threat over her head. Besides what wonderful additions they will be to our ranks…..what power we will now have, and so easily controlled by their foolish bonds to each other._

Oh. My. God. This is what she was trying to warn me about. I wheeled my attention back to my family torn. How could I protect them and Bella at the same time? How could I be forced to make that choice? I didn't hesitate any longer as the choice was taken from me as Bella's screams rang out behind me. I spun with a roar to see Jane, her face full of smug satisfaction, bending over Bella's body which was writhing on the floor. I vaulted myself towards her, forgetting everything in my panic to reach her and gather her broken body to mine, to make her pain stop.

Just before I got in reaching distance of my love, I was slammed to the ground from behind. Felix. He was trying to wrest me back away from Bella and I rolled onto my back to face my opponent. As I did so I registered that the rest of my family had taken a defensive pose as the guard started to advance on them, cornering them against the wall at their back. This was not going to end well, we were sadly out numbered. The entire guard suddenly shot forward and after a brief scuffle managed to pull Esme away from the family. I watched in horror as three large guard members closed around her and cringed when I heard Carlisle's thoughts.

_No, no, no, no! Esme. Please, please, no!_

We all begin to roar our anger, our pain, and our betrayal. The air began to shimmer around us and I realized that Bella had stopped her screaming. No! Had they….NO! Time seemed to stop, and the air in the room felt like it had been sucked back to a single point. I suddenly remembered the windows shattering in Bella's home. Before I could process the thought further, the three guard members surrounding my mother were struck by some unknown force and dropped to the stone floor writhing in agony. The guard members that had cornered my family had turned and were staring at something behind me with fear and uncertainty on their faces. Carlisle used their split second of indecision and bolted, running to Esme's side and wrapping her in his arms burying his face into her hair. The Volturi looked stunned. Things were obviously not going according to plan for them.

Felix realizing that the plan was lost suddenly decided to change tactics and launched himself off of me. I spun following his movement, fully expecting him to be attacking Bella. Instead I saw him reaching for Angela who was still standing beside Demetri. I was not prepared for what happened next. Demetri was not expecting this either and Felix was easily able to grab Angela's wrist and pull her away from him quickly. He was not gentle. I heard the bones snap in her wrist and a high keening sound broke from the girl. Demetri roared and began to advance. Alice grabbed him screaming for Jasper and Emmett to restrain him. If he attacked Felix, Angela would surely be harmed much worse.

Felix strode over to Bella who was now standing and watching him with pure hate etched across her features. He pressed harder on Angela's wrist and the girl gasped her legs going out from under her with the pain as her broken bones rubbed together.

"Choose Bella!" he bellowed his rage intense "Tell Edward to leave. Give me what I want. Promise me forever and I will not kill her."

"Kill me then you sorry bastard" gasped Angela "I will not make her choose between us." This girl was so like Bella! So courageous. I could see why Demetri was enamored.

Demetri's roars echoed through the room "I will kill you Felix! I will kill you!"

My eyes had not left Bella's during this time. She smiled at me serenely and whispered "I love you Edward. Forever."

She closed her eyes and the air began to swirl around her lifting her hair as she lifted her arms. Felix looked at her horrified realizing the danger too late. He was slammed to the ground effectively releasing Angela "Hurry Demetri" Bella called urgently, her eyes never leaving Felix's face. She was swaying, shaking with the effort to maintain her tight control.

Demetri shot forward and gathered Angela gently to his chest pressing his lips to hers and stroking her face gently whispering "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Her eyes never left his and she reached up to touch his face with her uninjured hand in wonderment as her picked her up and backed away from Felix and Bella.

I turned away, my heart clenching. I stumbled towards Bella reaching for her, my grace disappearing with my acute need to touch her, to hold her, to never let her go again.

Caius spoke then his voice filled with anger "Bella, release him! How long do you think you can hold him back? How long? When you falter we will punish your friends, we will destroy them all and we will make you watch while they beg for mercy."

It was the wrong thing to say, even I knew that. My love though only of others, never of herself. She would give herself to save us. I hit the floor on my knees, my head in my hands. Bella snarled and narrowed her eyes. The air closed in again and flames began to lick up around Felix. He screamed as the fire began to consume him. Bella turned then, smiling cruelly as she began to advance on the masters, the flames surrounding her. Several guard members tried to rush her, to stop her advance and were incinerated instantly at her glare.

Destruction followed in her wake as she advanced on the masters. Her skirt was smoking as the flames licked around her feet. She did not seem to notice or care. "You will not harm my family!" she screamed. The flames shot higher with her rage. "You will let them leave, and you will not try to hinder them. You will not bother them ever again! If so I will destroy you, I swear it! Do you understand?"

Aro fell to his knees "Go!" he gasped looking at the destruction and death she had wrought around us "Go now!"

She turned to me then and saw the fire all around us, blocking our exits, threatening to burn us all. She sighed with fatigue and turned her face to the ceiling her eyes closed. The flames abated. She walked towards me "Edward," she whispered low enough so that only I could hear her "Get out of here, I cannot maintain it."

"Not without you, my love" I grabbed her around the waist and gestured to my family, Demetri and Angela. We were going home.

I don't know how she did it. She was so much stronger that I had ever imagined and she had saved us all in the end. How I loved this woman. She held onto me like a lifeline, not speaking, on our journey home, not allowing herself to relax. My family was quiet, subdued by the events of the day. Carlisle tended to Angela while Demetri stood beside her, his eyes never leaving her face. Bella watched this curiously, a small smile playing across her lips.

When we landed, my family quickly checked into the nearest hotel, realizing that not only Bella, but also Angela needed to rest. I carried Bella to our room and rushed to lay her upon the large bed, crawling up to lie beside her. She slowly relaxed against me and I felt the shield lift "Yes, love," I encouraged "Let it go, I am here now. We are safe. Rest." I wrapped my arms around her as she drifted off, her head against my chest. I would never let her go again. My life, my heart, my mate. Her dreams were full of the promise of tomorrow, of us. I smiled and pulled her closer. Oh how I loved her!


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own these characters. They belong to the all powerful Stephenie Meyer. Soory this update was so long in coming, but life has a way of catching up to you….I want to thank every single one of you that reviewed this story. Your encouragement keeps me motivated to write and spin more!**

**EPOV**

The morning came and went and Bella did not wake. The pleasant dreams she had drifted off with had disappeared like fine gossamer threads and her mind was silent. Nothing I could do would rouse her from her slumber and I began to worry. I jumped up off the bed and paced the room trying to calm myself. Making a quick decision I picked up my phone and called Carlisle.

"Carlisle, can you please come to our room? I am worried about Bella, I can't wake her and she is so very silent," I explained.

He agreed and I snapped the phone shut and turned back to the bed. Bella had deteriorated even more in the short span since I had left the bed. I was really worried now. What had yesterday's events cost her, the tight control she had held to get us all out of Volterra? I heard a sharp rap on the door behind me and hurried to admit Carlisle who was followed closely by the rest of the family along with Demetri and Angela.

"Oh Edward," cried Esme wringing her hands "I feel so terrible. She saved us all; I can't bear this, seeing her like this. Oh honey, come here" she pulled me into a tight hug. I started shaking. To have their thoughts and their worries projected onto my already heavy heart was too much. I heard a thump from behind me and turned to see Carlisle on the floor.

He looked up at me his eyes wide and amazed "I tried to examine her and she shielded me. I am sorry Edward, I can't even approach her. Edward, see if you can."

I walked slowly to the bed and took her hand. The _inner voices_ of my family lulled into silence. I stared at Carlisle "When I touch her I can't hear you," I explained.

"Extraordinary!" exclaimed Carlisle. "Emmett, try to go touch Edward please," he ordered.

Emmett laughed and lunged towards me with his hand outstretched as if to slap me. When he was within 2 feet of me he was physically felled to the ground. Rosalie screamed, worried that he had been hurt. He looked up at me sheepishly laughing as he rubbed his backside "Remind me never to piss off Bella or threaten you again."

I turned to Carlisle "Why do you think she won't wake? Why is she shielding?" I asked hoping he had answers.

_I am burning!_

The image slammed into me without warning. She was dreaming again. Our testing of her shield had triggered a reaction and had taken her back to the horror. Her nightmare swept me away with her.

_She was standing in the flames telling me to leave, to get them out. Our eyes locked and I nodded and turned away from her. She knew she was no good for me. She watched each step I took away from her as the flames rose to engulf her. She welcomed death with a smile._

NO! I looked over to the bed to see the blankets start to smolder. I threw myself over her begging "Bella please wake up. Wake up. I am right here. Please love." I felt the fingers on my left hand start to blister. I did not care. If she died I was as good as dead too. I could not go on without her a second time. I would burn with her. I was losing her.

I threw my head back and roared my grief. Bella's eyes snapped open and stared into mine "Edward," she gasped sitting up quickly. She looked at the bed and threw us onto the floor out of the path of the fire she had manifested. I held her to me tightly as she began to cry great gulping sobs. She had been strong for all us, now she just needed me to be strong enough for her. Carlisle touched my shoulder gently as he followed everyone out of the room allowing us privacy.

"It's okay love, it's okay. We're going home. We are together, and I won't ever leave you," I forced her chin up making her eyes meet mine "Let go of it, let go of the past. It is time to look to the future."

She nodded and I pulled us to our feet.

"Take me home Edward," she whispered.

They were the most beautiful words I had ever heard.


	24. epilogue

**I do not own these characters; they are borrowed from the genius that is Stephenie Meyer. I am gonna miss you guys!**

**Epilogue**

**BPOV**

It had been six months since our return from Italy. I still suffered with nightmares of Volterra, but never like the one in the hotel, and the dreams were becoming few and far between. I smiled to myself knowing it was because Edward held them at bay.

He was so loving with me and never became impatient with my many fears and insecurities. He was always there reassuring me again and again of our love. He understood my fear of being alone and actually welcomed it. He had been alone too and was reluctant to allow me out of his sight.

It had been wonderful to reconnect with the Cullen family again. I had missed them as much as I had Edward. Watching them adopt Demetri into their lifestyle and embrace another human into their midst reminded me of just how much I loved them all and I realized that they had always loved me too and accepted me no matter if I was human or vampire. Life was good.

Demetri and Angela's relationship was fast becoming serious even though they struggled with many obstacles much as Edward and I had so many years ago. Angela was still learning about vampires and testing her limitations and Demetri was overprotective to the extreme which annoyed independent Angela. No matter, the dynamic worked between them and it was obvious that they were wildly in love.

Nobody was surprised when they arrived at the house one night and announced that they had gone to Vegas and been secretly married. Alice was simply outraged that she had not been allowed to plan a wedding but understood that they hadn't wanted to wait. They stood before Carlisle waiting for his blessing and to asking him to agree to change Angela.

While was thrilled to have Angela joining our family permanently I was slightly jealous of the happy couple. Edward had not spoken to me again of marriage since that day in my kitchen before we were dragged to Italy. I began to wonder if despite our obvious happiness he was in no hurry to change the status quo and had maybe regretted his hasty words. I tried not to allow myself to think about the subject, but I don't think I fooled Esme.

I had started playing Vegas again and realized how much I missed my music. After my first show back which was wildly successful, Edward asked if he could join me by playing the piano at the next show when I performed my lullaby. I gladly agreed, secretly excited that he would be playing for me again.

The night of the show when it was time to perform the lullaby I called Edward onto the stage and introduced him to the crowd "Please welcome Edward Cullen who will be accompanying me this evening. He wrote this piece for me, I just sang it for him." The crowd went wild! I grabbed the microphone and stepped forward as his hands began to fly over the ivory keys. When I reached the chorus I was stunned to hear his velvet voice raise in song with mine. The audience was eating it up as I turned and sang directly to him.

Halfway through the song he abruptly stopped playing and grabbed the microphone from the piano. I stood watching him confused as he stalked towards me.

He turned and winked at the crowd "Sorry everyone. I couldn't play any longer. I couldn't wait any longer to do this." He dropped onto his knee in front of me and pulled a black box from his pocket. The audience cheered loudly chanting our names and he looked up at me his eyes shining with excitement and love "Isabella Masen, please marry me. Be my lover immortal. I will love you every single day of forever."

I smiled at him and held out my hand "Forever," I agreed.


End file.
